Basket Boy
by Laughing Jay
Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin decides to step in and help the dork get at least ONE bid. Edd is so confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse he wants all to himself.
1. Chapter 1: Mouse

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 1

Mouse

**It was February 2nd, and the roster for this years "Basket Boys" was up. **

((Kevin's POV))

I always hated this damn school's ideas for fundraising. I mean Family Game Night? Fine. Candy Grams? Whatever. Bake Sales? why not. Never will I ever understand the idiocy of the idea behind the 'Basket Boys Auction' though. Basically, you get either put on the list by vote or sometimes just pick you at random, or volunteer to if you have the stupidity in you. You're signed up and prepped up to be a poor sack of pity up on a stage as people bid for you in hopes to win one date with you. Sounds pretty brutal right? It is. I mean, if you're a good looking, popular, preppy boy, sure, you don't have a damn thing to worry about, you were practically born for the role. I mean, I was a basket boy Sophomore year. Chosen by vote, not out of choice. Like hell I would ever sign up for something so stupid, something so under thought that would just rile up that storm of horn-dogs screeching in the audience. And yeah, I was the pick of the litter, raised nearly 50 bucks on that auction. Wasn't even worth it, the girl was as mindless as any other hormone infested slut in this school. Yeah, if you're a looker, you don't have to worry about not being bid on. But... it's when you have a sock-headed geek who's probably captain of the dork-squad by now on that forsaken list. That's when your stomach begins to knot. That's when you start to remember those gapped teeth. That's when you start to remember he had a damn pet cactus or speaks like the dictionary is a religion. It's when you remember who exactly you're dealing with. Don't get me wrong, the Einstein-Ed can be alright. He's not a bad dude in my eyes, but let's face it. He's not exactly the most desired guy in this school. And this auction? It's going to haunt him forever if he gets caught up in this mess.

I stood there in front of that list for what felt like hours. Just.. Staring. Any other name on that list didn't even matter to me. Eddward. The one and only Eddward that was spelt with two D's. This would end him, this would be his absolute ruin, destroy whatever little reputation he had left. My eyes widened at the sight. Of all the dorks in this school you picked... Him. Slowly, I heard the girls crawl up to examine their fresh prey, the lionesses all purring the names of their desired mouse. They all started shoving me back as they scrolled down the list, and I could hear their words of "good luck" which really just meant "stick with him, because this one is mine" or "you'll lose, because I'm taking this one."

And I knew not one of them even thought twice about dorko.

I fell back behind the crowd, grimacing a bit at the sight. They nearly took up half the hallway of the main entrance, all loud and giddy as ever. Slowly I woke up, turned away, and started my way towards the cafeteria. I shrugged my bag strap higher up my tense shoulders, and continued walking. The name... His name, rolling in my mind over and over. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. It could have been someone, anyone.

Anyone but him.

((Edd's POV))

School was always something to look forward to in my books. Literally.

I never got too terribly bullied, well... Bullied, just not too bad. I remained within the serenity and sort of sanctuary of my own small crowd and always kept to myself, avoiding unnecessary trouble from the occasional athlete or those "snotty preps" as Eddy put it. Those teens that held their pride on a gold platter as they strut around with high chins. I always had a general idea behind social classes within school walls, but I could honestly say that I never understood it completely. Of course, I knew what cliques were and I occasionally looked into a few I was far too intellectually literate and uninterested to take any part in, just to further test my thoughts.

I, with my two belovedly close friends, am of course in the "nerd" group according to fellow peers, though I would label us as the.. Knowledgable ones. Basically the young men and very few ladies that all specialize and take special interest in subjects under science, math, technology, engineering, the like. Eddy, however, was always the stubborn type, trying to force his way into crowds that, put bluntly, didn't accept us. Oh how my dear friend always has that remarkable will to never give up though... It was very seldom that he ever lost hope or ran out of ideas. Ideas that seemingly always dug us into a deeper hole. And it was those scams and games that always got us into trouble with someone one way or another.

And it was just one of those ideas of his that would take root and grow into a catastrophe soon enough.

"Come on! I would totally pick up a few babes with this stupid auction!" Eddy boasted, grinning like a millionaire at nobody in particular as he let his imagination run wild. On our way to school, the three of us all talked the usual nonsense before the subject of the schools "Basket Boy Auction" took place. I looked at him with a distastefully deadpanning expression, showing my disagreement that I made no effort to explain, after all, why waste words that would surely be brushed off. Well... I suppose I should try actually.

"Don't you think this is a bit drastic, Eddy? This isn't just between us this time, this is serious!" I attempted. Eddy merely waved a hand in the air, waving off my presence at this point I'm sure.

"Relax, what the worst that could happen? Besides, if I were you, I'd be more worried about charming the gals than what I wanna do, Double D." He peered over through smiling eyes.

"M-me?" I yelped suddenly, my heart dropping as it all began to slowly click.

"Yeah, you had to know I wasn't gonna go down with this ship alone, of course you're gonna be in it! You gotta make sure I get the highest bet, even higher than shovel chin's from 10th grade!" he beamed, imagining his award already. I shook my head, wishing I didn't just hear what I had thought. He couldn't have.

"You can't be serious!" I screeched. Me? A BASKET BOY?

"Why not! Rosters up, as soon as we get there, check for my name will ya? It will be under the section 'sure to win'." He winked as he opened the thick back door and walked into school, immediately turning into a separate hallway with a very tired Ed. He was without a doubt watching the "Franken-Frank" marathon yesterday... I turned away and ran down the main hall as fast as my skinny legs could carry me.

'It would be okay... The only way any young man is accepted on that list by volunteering is by vote from fellow peers, I have a chance...'

I looked directly at the crowd of approaching girls surrounding a green paper taped to the office window. Oh my... I looked ahead with anxiety before I impacted with another person standing by, rather hard too. The hit caused me to fall back and before I shut my eyes in a flinching reaction, I caught the glimpse of ginger hair and a red cap, and a body cringing in the surprise I had caused. Then I impacted the floor with a solid thump. I opened my clenched eyes and looked up with fright, then frowned when I did indeed recognize the familiar face. I smiled nervously yet apologetically, twiddling my thumbs as I sat on the floor.

"Pardon me, Kevin! I wasn't watching where I was running, excuse me-" I started to stand before I caught sight of a hand coming towards me. At first my reaction was to flinch, before I noticed the hand out stretched and palms facing up. It was for me. I looked up before I smiled happily and took it. Without warning I was hoisted up by strong arms, unfortunately, too strong for someone of my small frame...

I launched upwards as the forceful momentum kept me from stopping one I was on my feet. My body leapt forward without command and fell right into Kevin once more. I fell into his chest, shutting my eyes tight and tensing my shoulders before I had even realized where it was I had fallen. Quickly he grabbed my shoulders forcefully and pulled me away, making sure I was well balanced before releasing his strong grasp.

"It's no problem dude... Just watch where you're walking." He said without taking one real look at me. Kevin.

Kevin was always a puzzle. He was a bully, yes, a childhood tormentor, but I only remember moments of his negative actions when directed towards my group of best friends. I alone on the other hand was... Special I suppose. Kevin always had a bone to pick with anyone involved with Eddy in any way, and didn't take too kindly to anyone affiliated with him in a positive way as we grew older. Yes, even through puberty the two always held a Montague to the others Capulet like aura to them. But when it was just us.. He was calmer in a sense. Nicer. And it was always something that caught me off guard.

I looked at him apologetically once more before he took one glance behind him to the swarm of females, then finally to me, into my eyes with a hint of pity before walking away. Turning, I watched him leave, watched his shoulders straighten and his back arch slightly from his tense slouch to his relaxed, laid back, yet charming stance he always held in order to hold his pride high. I nodded to myself, reminding myself where it was I stood compared to Kevin Barr before I had any thoughts of crossing him again in the future. If it had been anywhere else, with anyone else, I wouldn't have been let off so easy. I sighed, telling myself again that I was never to get involved with that life as I walked over to the roster on the window. The crowd slowly parted ways, girls whispering their hopes and desired boys. I slowly made my way to the front, my heart slowing down from it's rapid palpitations with every name I passed that wasn't mine nor Eddy's. I sighed through my gapped teeth, happily finding my peace again until...

"Oh my..."

**Oh my gosh if I could just apologize for doing this. Again. I'm sorry for starting fanfictions that aren't planned! This one will be good though, I'm gonna do my very best and make this one fluffy. It will make up for all the feels I'll bring forth in Swim Away. I hope to get that posted soon.. Anyways, leave a review, follow, whatever, it's gonna be one hell of a ride here. Thanks for the support! Until next time! **

**~Laughing Jay **


	2. Chapter 2: Testing, Testing!

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 2

Testing, Testing

((Kevin's POV))

The only way you can get on that list by volunteer is if you are voted for, even one will get you in. The other way is by getting picked. I assumed that's what happened to dorko because who in their right mind would vote for...

I twiddled my pencil in my hand, twirling it slowly like a propeller in my fingers as I went over ideas and thoughts, circulating them round and round like the movement of my pencil, just any way to get him out if my head and stop that stupid nagging thought that I had to help. I had to help though. Not that I cared much, but if his reputation was ruined, I don't wanna be known at the baseball captain who lives across the street from the biggest loser on the block...

'_Yeah. That's why I'm helping him...' _ I groaned noisily and earned a few turn of heads in my direction. A few girls giggled in at my frustration and what seemed to be normal outbursts. I buried my face within my sweater sleeves before the squat yet very loud teacher, Mrs. Bentley, came at me with her usual rant. Now, there are teachers who always favor the preps and jocks like me, but then there are those who don't. The rarities, and that was the definition of Mrs. Bentley. Always hated those kids who "thought they were better than everyone else." Teachers claim to not pick their favorites, but who the hell are we kidding, even she did. And it just so happened that her favorite was the dork with the sock hat and sitting at the front of the room with all of his school supplies probably organized by size and placed with the perfection of a ruler. I bit down another groan, god that over achiever could be so annoying, not to mention hopeless...

'_Oh man I have my work cut out for me with this one...' _

I shut my empty notebook and tapped my pencil lazily on my shoulder. Mrs. Bentley turned her attention to her star pupil in the front, answering some math equation I didn't have the first clue about. It was a wonder I was even passing this class right now. Had to keep those grades high if I wanted to stay with the team though. Just another accursed stress weight on me. Sometimes I just wished I could go run off and live underground. Just in some hole with nobody, just me. Sitting on the most comfortable couch in the world, sprawled out with a frail boy with the sassiest mouth and most brilliant mind sitting beside me, a gapped smile towards me, within my arms and...

I yelled in my own horror simultaneously with the bell. My eyes were wide and my heart beat a mile a minute. What the hell was that?

'_Get a hold of yourself Barr, you're slipping...' _I shoved my books in my bag messily and nearly sprinted out of that room, taking a glimpse of the dork who looked at me with that heart wrenching expression of worry... God he worried too much. No! I had to get him out of my head! He was tampering with my thoughts, my dumb emotions, it was going too far, and I knew the only way I would get him out is if I.. I had to help him. I couldn't live knowing I could have saved him from destruction like that. Just one, one bid. That's all he needs, doesn't matter how low or how long it takes for someone to just speak up for him. Just one, that's all he needs, just to seem at least a little bit desirable.

"God dammit! Why him? Why _ME_?"

((Edd's POV))

I couldn't help but notice Kevin's distress upon leaving our math class earlier. What could he possibly be worried about? Were his grades slipping again? I frowned, I would offer to tutor him but.. After last time it just wasn't worth the risk. Besides, that was freshman year. That was before he built his walls up. Before he shut anyone out that wasn't considered even the slightest sociable and popular enough to be near him. Yes, Kevin Barr as much as it hurt to say, was just like the rest of them. It was a shame to see him grow up that way.

I adjusted the messenger bag on my shoulders and continued my way over to my lunch table. He was on my head too much... I had to constantly remind myself that whatever happened back then does not exist in the present. That Kevin was out of reach and out of league. Besides, I should be more concerned about other pressing matters at hand... Oh the predicament I was stuck in now. What was I going to do? Slowly I withdrew the paper bag containing my nutritious from my bag pocket and walked towards the usual, and rather empty, lunch table I sat at on the corner. I took a glance at the three tables on the far right end of the lunch room by the windows that seated most of the jocks on the football and baseball teams, including the ginger captain of Peach Creek High Schools undefeated baseball team. Oh how he used to love dreaming about that position and boast when he had been informed he was made captain... No!

_'Focus Eddward, you can't continue these games! focus.' _Basket Boy auctions and Kevin Barr is not mix well in the storm I called a mind. I don't dare think of being bid on by him. Don't dare. Don't hope.

Ed and eddy were already waiting, I was last as per usual. It all had a system, a routine if you will. Everything all fell into place with it's occasional bump, but in the end it was all predictable and set. And I loved that, always being a step ahead. Don't disturb the system! I sat before the two happily.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" I greeted cheerily. Ed, woken through the day, greeted with his goofy grin and a boisterous bound of nonsensical greetings. Eddy nodded and leaned across the table, looking as if he had the means of discussing a very important government secret.

"Yeah yeah Sockhead, look I'll get straight to it. What's the list of guys look like this year? Am I on it?" He pleaded. My heart dropped, once more this topic arose.. I had been trying desperately to forget but it seems it wouldn't take that. Fate picked it's puppets sometimes. I heaved a long sigh, licking my lips and looking down.

"Well, Eddy, I must say your shenanigans have once more left me with a farcical tangle of troubles." I replied shakily. Surely Eddy had to understand what he had done this time...

"Speak English Double D and just answer the question, am I signed up or what?" He shot back impatiently. I rolled my eyes, taking a sharp breath.

"...no."

"No?"

"But..."

"But?"

"I am."

"You? You're a Basket Boy?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable! You traitor!"

"WHAT?" At this I burst. "What could you possibly mean? How can you even say this? You signed me up for this cantankerous, and might I add troublesome affair, without my consent, that is truly an amazing all on it's own and an extremely rude conjecture on your part! Hardly a properly used term in this instance. How could I possibly be a traitor when this was forced upon me against my wishes?" I topped this last bit with somewhat of a shout, my face flushed and darkened. A few stares were on me, eventually all turning back but for a second I swear I could have heard the entirety of the lunch room all breath a sharp inhale as the 'weak and gentle hearted pacifist' erupted again. Eddy sat back, eyes furrowed as he breathed in to reply before I saw him freeze, my stomach knotted as his face slowly changed. I knew that expression all too well, this wicked wires were connecting, his gears were turning. He had an idea, and I had a strong feeling I was to be the mouse in this test.

((Kevin's POV))

I had to do it, whether I liked it or not, my brain would not let me rest until I did it. I had it figured out. It would all work out like freshman year, I would go over for some "tutoring" with the dork and stay out of sight from anyone who would have the ability to screw up my reputation. Yeah. Just tutoring, only dorko is the one getting a lesson. It was foolproof, no way on hell I could screw this up. As long as Edd knew where we both stood when I came to social rank, it wouldn't matter. And as soon as I know he's ready, I'll take him up a notch, have him hang with me, have a couple friends meet him, a couple girls to check him out, it would all work out.

_'You got this man, the only thing stopping you is yourself, don't screw this up man...' _ I heaved a long sigh, folding my arms and clutching the sleeves of my sweater as a seed of anxiety started to take root in the pit of my stomach. I had this.

It was after lunch and in History class that I had the idea of how to approach this. I couldn't be seen with him anytime before he had a change up. So I would simply pass him a quick note, tell him I'm coming over at 6, after baseball practice. Knowing him, he wouldn't mind the company. I still remember that cold, empty house the last time I... RED LIGHT!

_'GET A GRIP! Stop thinking about him, Jeez.' _Okay, just bump into him in the hall on passing period and slip the note into his hand. Easy peasy, right? I scribbled down the quick request, well, more like a notice, on an index card and folded it, storing it in my pocket before I crinkled it with my clenching fists. I breathed out slowly, it was all gonna be okay, it's all gonna work out. One bid, that's all he needs. Oh this was one hell of a maze... It's a good thing he's the mouse running it.

The bell rang and my heartbeat immediately sped up. I really hope this dork doesn't get the wrong idea. I packed up my hardly touched class work and headed out. Okay, the dork had a class down A hall next, if I head down there I should be able to catch him before he makes the turn into class. I grabbed the note and held it between my fingers, I had this. One smooth slip of a note and I was done, boom. Oh man, I was so glad I had baseball practice after school, I needed a stress reliever right now. I caught a quick glimpse of his black hat within the tangle of kids. He was almost to class! I sped up, my lips burning with the desire to call his name, but these were dangerous waters to even dare tease as bait. I came up next to him, he glanced at me, into me with those sky blue eyes as I quickly slipped him the scrap of paper, which he took with a confused yelp before I sped down the hall, not daring to look back as I but my lip. God those eyes. I smiled, mission accomplished! I shoved my hands into my pockets out of habit before my heart dropped. I felt the folded index card still flat against the pocket lining. I hurriedly stepped into an empty hall space, tearing the note out and unfolding it. It was right here. Why!? Why was it here? If this was here, then what the hell did I just give the dork!?

"Holy shit..."

.

**Oh, it's getting good!~ So recap: these two have some sort of past together, Eddy's getting a few wicked ideas, and Kevin gave Edd a note not meant for him, and the games are beginning. Oh my, let's see where this leads~ **

**Thanks so much for follows, faves, and reviews, you guys are my inspiration, thanks so much! Until next time! Happy Valentines day!~ .**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Sick?

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 3

Love Sick?

((Edd's POV))

You can imagine my confusion when Kevin Barr so much as made eye contact with me earlier today. Wasn't it bad enough that we had bumped into each other this morning? I would think living across the street or even next door to Eddy would put him on thin ice. You can imagine my fear of what was happening the second I felt his firm chest against my shoulder as he walked by, the gentle force suggested it was intended, but the small note he had so quickly thrown into sight and into my hands had then confirmed my thought. Before I had so much as a second to yelp in my surprise, his forest green eyes, tinted so elegantly with flecks of emerald, turned from mine to the hallway ahead, a small smile beginning to form before I had the chance to see it's completed work. You can especially imagine my near heart attack when I read what was inside. My insides twisted and knotted, folding over until they liquified and I was sure I was going to be sick. I clutched my beanie for dear life as I sat in my Anatomy class, trying my best to keep a storm of anxiety from overwhelming my thoughts and emotions. I dared not read over it a millionth time, those burning words already imprinted and taunting.

_I can't hide it anymore. I want you. Meet me at the bleachers after practice, I have a surprise for you._

What did that mean!? Was this from Kevin? I mean obviously it was from Kevin but, did he write it? It certainly didn't look that way, so was it meant for me? Was I supposed to pass it on? Oh my lord the scenarios and possibilities.. Did I dare even show my face, return his request with action as hungry lion waited in the long grass for an unsuspecting mouse? Was it a trap? I grew cold, goosebumps trailed up my spine and rolled through my skin. The world around me pounded in my ears, words hitting me but reflecting off of me beyond my focus. Someone was shouting, was it me? I wasn't sure. Is someone calling my name? Or is that another student just shouting at random. Is Kevin sitting next to me? I couldn't be sure, everyone was so blurred, I felt as if I might pass out. I turned my head slowly. For a second I thought it was the mesmerizing ginger, before I realized my mind was simply playing tricks. Someone called my name again, they sounded so far away. Before I had even realized there were arms around me and taking me out of the class, I felt something rise within me. My mouth watered, and I tasted a salty bitterness in my mouth. I was going to be sick.

I broke free from their clutches and ran out of the classroom, up the hall, and into the closest bathroom. Before I even had the chance to properly latch the stall door, I fell to my knees and started to cough.

((Kevin's POV))

What the hell did I give him? Was it my homework? I do know that if I didn't care about it I had a habit of just stuffing it into my pocket. It could be... No, I didn't have homework in any of my boring classes today... Maybe it was my baseball game schedules? No that's in my locker...God what did I do!? I had one job!

_'Great job, Barr! Don't know how you managed to screw up something so simple!' _I groaned, something I found myself doing a lot today. I shoved that small failure of a paper into my bag and zipped it angrily. Maybe the note didn't matter anyways, I'll just go over after practice and ask inside, tell him what's going on. I mean, he probably didn't have anything planned today anyways. Besides, notes were for kids, that shit you pulled off in middle school. I was being ridiculous, I could get anything I wanted from this mouse. Why was I so nervous around Edd anyways? He was a nerd, if anyone asked, I was wondering if he... No, I was making him do my math homework... yeah, just like freshmen year.

At the end of this periods lecture, I asked out of class to go to the "bathroom" and got the hell out of that suffocating room. My thoughts wandered too far with that kid, I had enough of being weighed down by the past. I don't understand why my damn emotions don't listen to logic sometimes. I wandered the halls aimlessly, just looking at posters I was sure I read hundreds of times before. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and slouched, looking around to see if any other kids I knew had the same idea of going out for a walk. I headed down A hall out of boredom, recalling the events I had, at the time, thought I pulled off so smoothly. God I'm an idiot. I huffed and continued on, looking into classrooms for any familiar faces and especially to catch a glimpse of a sock hat.

'_Wait, am I stalking him now? Oh man this is already getting worse before it's even started...' _I walked faster, a cold shiver running down the back of my head and neck.

_'Well I guess it's not really stalking him, and it's not like he would care anyways...' _My pace picked up once more into almost a jog, get him off my mind, get him off my mind.

_'So does that mean I care? About him?' _I started to run back around the corner and out of A hall.

_'No! It's just the note! It's just the job! It's just...' _I looked up to see my best friend looking to the bathroom with a lot of worry on her expression. '_Its just him...' _I immediately ran over and her eyes lit up slightly. Without words I questioned her reason for distress. She motioned towards the bathroom and frowned.

"I really hate to do this to you, but a certain friend of ours isn't doing so great." She looked up to be again, fiddling with her hair out of nervous habit. "We were in class and I could see he was pretty upset about something, then he started to pass out so everyone kinda flipped out on him, by then we all noticed something was wrong, and-"

"Nazz! Get to the point!" I pleaded.

"He ran from us and into the bathroom, he looked pretty sick.. You think can go check on him?" She frowned. My breath caught before my eyes furrowed.

"Why hasn't anyone else done that yet?" I demanded. I know there had to be more than one fucking guy in that classroom, and nobody bothered to check on the poor kid? Before Nazz even had the chance to answer, I stormed into the room and clenched my fists, trying to keep my cool. I struggled to keep control, put bluntly, nervousness and anger did not mix well. I slowly stepped across the cold tile, my foot steps echoing as I heard the echo of pretty rapid breathing mixing with mine.

"Edd?" I slowly called. I could tell he was in the second stall, the door wasn't shut entirely and it seemed like he barely made it. A sharp gasp came from him. I heard him move slightly, tearing off a strip of toilet paper. "Edd, can I come in?" I said in a tone that was soft yet almost pleading. I was returned with a small hum replying 'yes' that sounded close to a whimper. I slowly nodded to myself, biting my lips together between my teeth as I prepared for the worst. I slowly stepped inside to find Edd standing shakily from the floor and wiping his mouth. He looked okay, clean for the most part and nothing on the floor so I was glad for at least that. He was shaking pretty bad though.

"My apologies Kevin, I never considered the probability of you seeing me in this state." (That was a lie, he totally was the entire time) He coughed, clutching his stomach just slightly. I winced and kneeled down to get below his height.

"You're apologizing for vomiting?" I smiled softly, hoping to cheer him up just slightly. "Come on, can you stand?" With a moment of hesitation he nodded, uneasily he got to his feet and supported himself on the stall door. I stepped out slowly and allowed him room to come forward as I held the door. With a wobbly stance he stepped out and around before he fell clumsily to the tile. "Woah, hey!" I helped him sit up before frowning, nobody was in here, and Nazz knew better than to let anyone in, no rules, no eyes. I slowly leaned down and without struggle, picked up the small quivering form below me bridal style from the ground, remembering to myself, allowing myself to remember all those times before.

((Edd's POV))

I felt his heartbeat, rapid but comforting. I thought I would never hear the sound again. For the moment I found my only comfort with this boy, and I wanted to take it all with an inner greed. His scent, his voice, him. Slowly I relaxed my head against his shoulder and nuzzled slightly into his neck. If he questioned it, I could easily play it off as delusion. I relaxed into his hold as every other pain and reminder of the previous events came crashing back to me. I whimpered slightly, my stomach felt like it was digesting itself, so dry and felt like the insides were made of sandpaper, just rubbing against each other with no acids or liquid to lubricate it at all. It all happened so quickly, one moment I was in class, clouded by a black fog and the next thing I knew, I was here, emptying myself of stress and worry, not to mention breakfast. Kevin slowly perched me upon the sink and looked me over. I was very cautious and careful not to get anything on my clothing, and my mouth was cleaned to the best of my ability at the given moment. Kevin frowned and left for a second to grab a small roll of toilet paper, wet it, and continued to clean around my mouth. I felt like a child, if I just swung my legs like one I would look like a 5 year old. I sighed as Kevin nodded, minutes passed in silence before he helped me down and told me to rinse my mouth. I hated vomiting...

When all clean up was done with, he sat me upon the sink edge again and leaned against the wall and his expression of worry suddenly flipped to concern with a hint of flickering anger.

"What happened, dork? Someone hurt you? Freak you out? Get you sick?" He interrogated. Oh the irony. I simply shook my head and remained in silence. His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped closer. He inhaled, the thought to further question my state in such a manner suddenly slipping him before he exhaled in frustration, looking up at me with this eyes again. "Are you okay?" He simply asked. I nodded again.

"Certainly, much better than I was feeling before actually. Not to worry Kevin." I smiled reassuringly and started my way down. I firm hand stopped me.

"Woah hey, don't leave so soon.." He instructed with an almost desperate request in his tone. "I mean well.. Just wait a minute, just to make sure you can walk and all..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped back from me. I smiled almost sadly, standing up against his wishes and humming happily.

"No worries Kevin! I'm perfectly fine, I'm sorry to have worried you or anyone else." I replied.

"What? You don't wanna go home or anything?" He started with disbelief. I shook my head.

"Not at all, I'm feeling much better! Besides, we do have an engagement later do we not?" I stated without thinking. It took me a moment to even register what it was that I just said, and a moment longer for Kevin to seemingly internally cringe as he looked up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hah, yeah..." He choked out. I smiled again, starting for the door.

"After practice it is then, I will be sure to be present! Until then, farewell Kevin, and thank you for your assistance!" I pushed with the last of my sense that I had left before I walked out, wanting nothing more than to just run away and collect myself alone for a moment. It seemed the world was against me today though.

"Dude! You okay?" A certain blonde questioned. I tensed, oh my goodness, Nazz?!

"C-certainly! Never better!" I replied shakily.

"That's great to hear, but where's Kevin?" The blonde looked past me and to the door before I looked back as well. Indeed...

"I'm sure he's just composing himself... Nazz, did you send him after me?" I started. She looked back with a smile.

"Yeah dude, I was getting worried about you, and Kevin came around the corner right on time. I'm glad to see you're okay." With that, the bell rang, as slowly the halls came to life. "Well if you see Kev, tell him I said thanks. I'll see ya around dude!" She called as she headed out and to her next class. I waved slightly before I took a final glance at the bathroom and started my way back to class to retrieve my things. I hope Kevin was alright...

.

.

.

**Short chapter just to clear the air and put you on edge, working on 4 right now though so the wait won't be long~ thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Missed You

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 4

I Missed You

((Edd's POV))

Though my stress was emptied and relieved of my body earlier this day, anxiety seemed to hook under the surface and cling into me. My stomach felt raw and with every movement I made my stomach stretched and rubbed like rubber. A gnawing hunger held tight, but I didn't dare eat for fear that my body would reject it as it always had a habit of doing. Especially at a time like this. I couldn't even begin to express how imperative that today not be the day my body decides to regurgitate seconds before someone who risked all he was just to meet with me today.

Oh how confusing this situation was. First, I was placed on that accursed list of this schools annual basket boy auction, unwillingly, and in just a few weeks I'll be before the entire school to be sold off so a young lady for the day... Or not... I can't stand rejection, let alone being remembered as no one. Then a ginger I knew all too well, more than anyone would expect me to know about him, someone I once knew as a student and a best friend behind the curtains, comes to me and requests that we meet, and of all places, after baseball practice where one of those jocks could see us. I wouldn't deny that tension I felt when he was around. It was something on the verge of unease and bliss, a feeling I never welcomed in any case. But the flutter I feel and that...

That Kevin Barr was on my mind. He was a parasite, a bug that I simply had to rid my body of. I'm not sure what he had in mind when he asked me to come here, if that note was even from him, but who was I kidding. He already confirmed my thoughts earlier today when he helped me in my time of sickness. I twiddled with a string of hair peeking out of my beanie. Before today, I thought Kevin to have changed into this mindless jock that high school had a habit of changing boys into. Now, I was thoroughly confused as to what that mystery was.

I kicked at the dirt beneath me slightly, trying to focus my thoughts on the scrape of the dirt on the concrete. I was careful not to get dirt into the air to trigger allergens. I stood beneath the bleachers just like Kevin had requested, nervously sick to my stomach, but here. Practice was nearly over, the sun was falling and soon enough would be covered by the hills around our small town. I sighed, I wasn't ready for this. The social classes are falling, and if Kevin does this, order will crash and everything will be out of my reach, I wouldn't be on top of the game anymore, my whole chess board was horribly tilting. I gripped the note inside my pocket, somehow blaming the paper more than the writer behind it.

_'I need you... What does that mean?!_' It could be no where near the thought that dared flood my thoughts. No, I simply cannot allow myself to think I have a chance, that Kevin would be wanting to meet me here for an entirely absurd reason... Kevin probably just needed tutoring again. That's right. Just needs help, needs me. My heart recoiled like a snake into my chest as memories dared flood back to me. Back to freshman year, back to our "study sessions"... What happened? How could it have all gone wrong. Not necessarily wrong but.. How could Kevin have changed so easily like that, so quickly. He used to be someone I could trust. Not at first of course but, even then through the time I had come to know him, he was entirely different from the bully I knew from the cul-de-sac and the jock from my high school. He was my friend, and I'll even admit, through time I had my doubts that that was all he was to me. Now things changed though. Freshman year was gone, I no longer associated with Kevin, sophomore year came and went and I eventually learned to hold him at a distance. Though I always told myself he had changed, I always held the old Kevin close. And that was dangerous enough.

I sighed as I remembered those times with him. When it was just us. I wondered if I would ever see that Kevin again. For now though, I had to focus on the present, and as much as I wanted time to stop, I soon saw the team leave the field to the locker rooms. I gulped and started to shake.

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe Kevin wouldn't mind if I didn't show! Oh but I promised!' _I internally fought both sides of this debate before I saw a figure approach me from my peripheral vision. Oh no no no! I'm not prepared for this!

I looked up to my sudden relief to see, not Kevin, but a familiar brunette stride her way over to me. She looked up to me and pursed her lips in a smile, she seemed to glow and shine like a newly unraveled ribbon. She swung her hips with a flirtatious stride before stopping before me.

"You're... Edd... Right? Kevin's friend?" She questioned. Did he.. Talk about me?

"W-why yes, may I ask who you are miss?" I politely returned. I wasn't sure who this girl was or how she was affiliated Kevin, but I had a feeling she wasn't to be trusted. Either that or that dim drumming jealousy was starting to return.

"Jasmine, nice to meet you." She quickly replied, it was as if she didn't want to waste much time. "Back to my question though, do you have that note he gave you?" She questioned. I cocked my head and slowly reached into my pocket without retrieving it quite yet.

"May I ask how this note pertains to you?" I wasn't too sure about her.. How did she know about this note? And how did she know that Kevin gave it to me?

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, so I'll make this easy for you. That note was from me, I gave it to Kevin so that I could meet him here, then I saw you somehow got a hold of it in Anatomy today and the rest of that story is between me and him. So if you don't mind, I'll take that note now, and you can head on home and forget this ever happened." She replied, her tone dripping with sass and even a hint of jealousy. My stomach lurched for the millionth time that day and slowly looked down. I pulled out the folded paper and handed it to her between my index and middle finger. She quickly snatched it and smiled to me, this time no longer friendly, but threatening.

"If I were you, I would stop talking' to Kev all together. You'll only get hurt darling. Now go on, you don't need to stay here anymo-"

"Dee!" I jumped, and once again his stomach dropped, but this time for an entirely different reason. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at me before whipping around. Kevin was jogging toward the two but upon looking at the girl slowed to a stop feet away.

"Oh... Hey Jazz, didn't expect to see you here..." He swallowed. He glanced at me then back to the brunette.

"You... Didn't?" She simply questioned. Kevin frowned, looking puzzled. I simply sat in silence, hidden in the shadows, as I always had.

((Kevin's POV))

What the hell was she doing here? Nobody was supposed to know about this... Maybe I should just play it cool and act like I was cling today to meet her... Yeah but she's not even worth the time to be honest. I grumbled.

"Look, Jazz, we'll talk later alright? Right now I really have to talk to Double Do-... Edd. Alright?" I brushed past her, not wanting to see that grimace of disgust and absolute offense that she practically slapped you with if you ever dared cross this girl. God she's 'nucking futs' I swear... I heard her cry in offense and storm away. I bet I wouldn't hear the end of the rumors she's gonna start for a while. She wasn't worth the time though, right now I had to get Edd and get him out of here.

"The hell are you doing here Dee? I told you I would come over at six, after practice!" I turned on him. He looked at me with absolute shock.

"Was that how it was meant to be? My apologies Kevin, but it was you who misinformed me. I got a note that, as it turns out, was written by the young lady here a minute ago. I assume I was given the wrong note, because I was told to meet you here after practice." He explained. I bit my lip and clenched my hands into a tight fist as I resisted the urge to just face palm then and there. So THATS what happened! I still don't know how I managed to fuck up one simple task, all I had to do was pass him a note. I heard a familiar giggle from Dee. "No matter!" The dork continued. "It seems fate picked it's favorites today, we have met up, now I assume you wanted me for something?" He asked innocently. I nodded and woke up a bit, trying to remember just how I was going to play my cards before I ended up folding my game or losing entirely.

"Yeah, but first, we gotta get to your place. You free today?" Edd giggled again.

"As if that's a question necessary to be asked Kevin, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been!" He smiled. I returned the grin to him, I remembered just how close we once were.

"Alright then, let's head out." I motioned towards the parking lot as Edd followed like a duckling. I stopped before my motorcycle and looked up to Edd to see him frozen in place, staring at the "death trap" as he always seemed to label my baby. I laughed for a second, missing this kid and his dork ways. "Still afraid of my bike?" I teased as I hopped on and tossed him the spare helmet, patting the seat behind me. He reluctantly slid on behind me and clutched my body tightly.

"I-I suppose it's not so bad once you a-actually get on it..." He breathed, attempting to reassure himself. I laughed.

"Glad you think so, because since you've been gone, this baby has gotten a few upgrades!" I informed him teasingly. He clutched me just a bit tighter.

"A-and what does that m-mean exactly!?" He started, his voice cracking slightly. I simply breathed out, amused with the dork's fear.

"It means you better hold on to me tightly, dork." I started it up and I swear Edd held me so tightly it felt like he was gonna merge with my body all together. Taking off I left with one thought that I didn't even want to fight at this point. God I missed him.

.

.

.

.

**Pay attention to that Jasmine girl, she'll be a big antagonist here :) but hey! We are finally getting places! Sorry for not updating in a while, low inspiration :( well I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: House Wife

Title: Basket Bo

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 5

House Wife

((Edd's POV))

I watched impatiently upon my bed, biting back a whine or a beg for an answer. Tapping my feet, springing my legs vertically in a quicker motion with each minute, biting my lip, tapping my fingers, fidgeting with the cloth of my beanie, every tick or unusual habit of mine to keep me from having another episode like this morning. I sat on the bed, body erect and watchful as I looked from Kevin to the clothes flying and rippling through the air like water, I heard belt buckles hitting the floor and jackets falling beside my bed in a light fluff. I saw my jeans and favorite vest hit the floor and still, I only watched. I watched Kevin carefully, wondering, trying to decide what he was trying to accomplish here. What was going on today? What was he going to do to me?

Finally he turned and looked at me, dropping whatever clothes he had in his hand as he stepped away from the closet. I looked to the empty closure now, hangers swinging and almost entirely bare. I frowned and looked at Kevin now.

"Kevin, will you finally tell me what is going on here? Why have you stripped my closet of all my garmets?" I demanded. He simply stood looking around, hands in his pockets and chin protruding in thought with that laid back stance he always had. His head swung from side to side, glancing over every article now on the floor. It was a good thing I vacuumed the house just yesterday. Even still, what on earth was he doing? Just thirty minutes ago we arrived home and off of that dreadful bike of his from his baseball practice. Kevin Barr talked to me, looked at me for the first time in over a year today. Today he came over for the first time in over a year. And the first thing he does is rummage through my closet and tear at my clothes until they are all on the floor. Something tells me all this talk of 'clothes littering the floor' that eddy sputters from time to time out of teenage hormones talking, doesn't apply to what Kevin and I were doing here.

"Okay. I think I got it..." He finally mumbled, though certainly to himself.

"Got what?!" I demanded once more, my voice cracking at almost a shout. Kevin bent down to pick up a few garments and threw them at me.

"Put those on." He instructed. I stared at Kevin, as if he was all 4 quarters short of a buck, then at my own clothes on my lap as if it was alienated and venomous.

"Kevin, what on earth is-"

"Just trust me dorko, go put those on and layer is as best you can. Should be easy for you, you're still as tiny as I remember it!" He winked with that smirk he threw around. I glared distastefully and instructed him out the door. "Fine! I'm leaving, come down stairs when you're done, I'll be looking through your pantry to see if there's anything actually edible this time!" He left with a smile. This time.

"As if last time was that bad Kevin..." I chuckled to myself, remembering those long nights when Kevin wouldn't dare eat what I laid out as a late night snack, staring at it like it had eyes. I smiled and stood, memories. I looked down at the most peculiar choosing of garments Kevin instructed me to throw on, what was he doing?

((Kevin's POV))

I always felt like I was going to starve to death in this house. I should have picked up something to eat on the way here... Then again, that would have been near impossible with this dork clinging to me like a cat's claws in skin. I shook my head and laughed to myself, what a dork. I was glad we didn't keep each other at as far a distance as I thought it would be at the least. Dee was a pretty cool dude, there were just certain... Things I couldn't wrap my head around and certain emotions that shouldn't be there. For example, I shouldn't be protective of a dork I should be keeping at a distance in the first place. Yet here I was, getting close again.

'You're just here to help Barr. Just help. Nothing in the past will effect what's happening now. Keep it together.' I reminded myself. I wasn't slipping, wasn't even teetering, 'I'm level and fine... Right?' I simply smiled, 'yeah. It's gonna be okay.' I shook my head and focused on the task at hand, rummaging through the few snacks he kept around here to make sure I didn't freaking die of hunger.

'Saltine crackers, veggie bites, carrot crisps? the hell is wheat germ? Gross.' I shut the door and looked out the kitchen window. 'I could just run to my house for a bite to eat... But I don't wanna seem rude either...' I groaned and rubbed my face. 'Whatever, I'll eat later.' I stepped over to the couch and started to take my sweater off, slipping off my hat before hand. Halfway off I heard the creak of the stair steps, sounds like dorko was done. I slipped off my sweater, shirt nearly going as well before I fixed it and looked up at him, he stood with an awkward stance, his knees slightly buckled and looking back at me from the bottom step. His face was flustered and seemed to be watching, searching for a negative reaction.

Biting down a laugh I walked over to him and examined my work. I picked out a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue button up and a brown dress jacket over. Topped with his beanie of course. I looked him over, biting my lip and nodding, he looked damn fine, from a guy to guy thing of course. His small frame and stick body molded well with the clothes, I smiled at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Looking good dork, looking real good!" I finalized. He simply frowned again, his eyes begging for an answer, and truth be told, I was avoiding it until this point. How do you tell a guy he needs to shape up in looks and social rank to get a date anyways? Especially when this particular guy isn't exactly looking for one. "Alright alright I know, you want some answers. Let me explain then.."

"Please do so, I'm on the verge of thinking you've finally lost it!" He said with a joking smile.

"I probably lost is long before this moment Dee, we both know that."

"Agreeable, though I say you lost all hope of getting that mind of yours back at this point. Either now or you lost it long ago when giving me into your pool that one summer!" He pouted playfully. I couldn't help but laugh at this and turn to the couch, hopping over the back side and onto the plush white cushions. Edd let out an exhale in annoyance, he always disagreed with my boyish ways, since he never showed a hint of doing anything like that.

"Yeah well don't even lie, that was one of the best summers we've both had. Ya know, next to that one time when we were kids and we chased you and the other two dorks all the way to Lemon Brooke with Skipper's brother..." I closed my eyes in remembrance, those were the days. Now look at us.

"Yes, those eventful days of our rambunctious childhood... But that's besides the point, you're trying to sway me from the subject again! Are you going to tell me what all this is about?" He started. Looking at him once more I sat forward and tapped my fingers together.

"Yeah, alright. So by now you probably already know you're on that basket boys list... Right?" I started. Already it seemed Dee tensed and lost a bit of color. "Yeah. Well... Alright I'm just gonna be straight, we both know your shots of being voted for are slim." I simply got out. It already felt like the tension in here was crushing me. "so..."

"...so?" Dee started. I clenched my fingers into a fist and sputtered out. This was it, now or never, and no turning back after it's out.

"I-I'm gonna help you, dork."

((Edd's POV))

"H-help me? How?" I choked out. help me? Kevin Barr was going to help me out if this dreadful auction! I could care less about where we stood, right now I swear I could have hugged him! "Oh thank you Kevin, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah..." He rubbed his neck, a habit I noted as his uneasy stance, he looked away as if there was more to say, good news and bad news. I sat back, my heart starting to drop.

"I'll help you... But I'm not helping you out of this. Hell I wouldn't even know how, plus, you need this, whether you think so or not. I'm not helping you out, I'm helping you in, as in fitting in to the crowd the girls love. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, when I'm done with you, no girl will be able to resist you."

That's it. He lost it. There was no doubting it now, Kevin Barr had lost his mind, and there was no going back. Make me irresistible? Oh please. Right after you can make a squid dance. Kevin was driven though, I'll give him that much, driven to make me the perfect specimen. No matter what though, whether with his help or not, I was a basket boy, and that meant I was Kevin's puppet for the next two weeks.

#

"I'm just saying, some color in here wouldn't kill you." Kevin said, looking at the white walls and furniture. I chuckled at his distaste.

"Yes, because you're such an expert on furniture and decor." I mocked. Kevin looked over with a smirk.

"I'm an expert on a lot of things, Dee, but it doesn't take much to look at a room and call it boring, same goes for people." Kevin said blatantly. At first I thought it was a side remark towards me, a pang struck at my heart as I looked over to him. He returned the turn to me with bright eyes and a wink.

"Oh! That was a joke towards me wasn't it? Hmp, I almost forgot your endless joking nature." I laughed, my comfort easing out of me more and more with each minute passing with Kevin, a sound that seemed to catch the red head off guard.

"Psh, what? Don't know what you're talkin' about Dee!" He returned, still smiling that smile of his.. Just then I heard the timer go off for dinner cooking in the kitchen.

"Excuse me on moment, Kevin" I stood.

"Nah I'll just tag along, it'll be great to finally know what kind of living glop you're cooking today." He chipped in, following along. I opened the two pots, one containing red bubbling sauce, the other containing whole grain noodles. I stirred around the noodles in the pot and moved to a drawer by the sink to get a towel to pour out the boiling water. Walking back over to grab the pot, Kevin stopped me in my tracks and gently pulled at the dish rag in my hands.

"I got it Dee, no worries, just start mixing up the sauce, add whatever you need and turn off the heat." He took the rag from my seemingly hypnotized state and turned to get the pot. I only stared.

"Uh.. Dee?" He questioned. My eyes focused on the ginger.

"Hm? ... A-ah! Right! Sauce! I'm on it!" I recovered, turning around and turning the dial, switching off the burners and mixing the already well mixed sauce just so I wouldn't have to face Kevin. I resisted the urge to yank my beanie down out of nervous habit.

"Hah, someone's distracted. Ya know, it feels like I'm helping my mom cook right now." He chuckled within the billowing cloud of steam rising from the boiling water hitting the cool surface of the sink below. "Or my wife." He said with a small laugh.

"Kevin Barr, what wife do YOU have?" I said with a smile, whipping my head around to show my teasing nature. We simply stared at each other for a quick second, and I swear for one moment, we both exchange glances in something forbidden and mysterious to me. Jealousy.

"Well I'm gonna get one someday, not gonna be lonely lil' captain all my life, someday I'll get a girl who's brain isn't covered in sex and hormones." Kevin sighed, shaking his head in what seemed like annoyance. "I've always valued brains over all that, brains and a smart mouth to keep me entertained and fighting!" He smirked. I simply chuckled.

"So you're looking for a trouble maker? Brains and a mouth like that seems like a bad mix." I stated. Emerald eyes looked at me with a smile that seemed to be coated double meaning.

"Something like that." His words seemed to trail off before clearing his throat and returning to his joking nature. "And she's got a cook too, and do some girly things like you do." He teased.

"Cooking is not girly, Kevin Barr." I scolded amusingly.

"The way you do it it is, love the apron. Might as well call you the house wife!" He put down the pot back on the stove and playfully nudged my shoulder in emphasis.

"I'm being labeled girly by a young man who's giving me fashion advice?" I looked down to my clothes under my laced apron, it was nice! Elegant, nothing wrong with liking a bit of lace!

"Hey, I've just been with enough complaining girls to pick up a think or two about it." He mused. My heart sank just a bit at the sound, and Kevin must have noticed.

#

After dinner ended, Kevin ended up washing the dishes. You would even imagine how nice he was when he wasn't acting like an awol chimp or parenting himself as nothing short of a boy. I chuckled, packing away the leftovers.

"What's so funny, dork?" Kevin turned his ear slightly but not taking his attention away from the dishes.

"Oh nothing, it just seems to me the label of housewife should go to a more suitable person in this house now." I pressed my fingers against my lips as I muffled my small giggles.

"Nah, I'm just a hard worker.." He turned to me. "And a good husband!" He winked. A flare of heat from a creeping blush crawled up my neck and cheeks. He smiled and returned his attention to the dishes. Oh this tease...

((Kevin's POV))

Later that night, around 9, I decided it was a loooong day, and it was time to get to showering and pass the fuck out, and there was no way in hell I was doing it here. I nudged Dee's shoulder on my way out playfully.

"Thanks for having me dorko, it was pretty fun." I said lowly, edd was already half way asleep and standing seemed nothing short of a miracle at this point.

"No trouble at all Kevin, thank YOU for coming!" He managed a sweet, genuine smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Yeah, so.. I'll be here three times a week-"

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"After practice. The auction is in two weeks... We can do it." I said with a determined stance. Double Dee sighed with annoyance.

"As if I am a prize to be won." He stated with a hint of frustration.

"Trust me, you'll be the best gleaning trophy up there when I'm done with you." I winked playfully, a gestures that seemed to catch him off guard. With that, I turned and headed across the street. "Goodnight double dork!" I said loud enough for just the two of us. He returned it sweetly and shut the door. I did it. I made it without any weirdness or making things awkward, and I actually got him I agree! Sorta.. But it was gonna work either way. I'm determined to make this dork into someone new and exciting.. I just hope I don't loose him on the way.

•

•

•

•

**(Sorry for the delay everyone! Low inspiration! I should be updating more though, after some fluff here, the real fun begins.. Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot, and make sure to review! Until next time 3 )**

**~Laughing Jay**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweaters

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

**Chapter 6**

**Sweaters **

((Edd's POV))

Cold February air was never my favorite, in fact I always preferred humid summer nights beneath harvest moons and with my two very best friends as we lived and laughed like children once more. Though we had dropped our childish games of gaining mere quarters in hopes of jaw breakers as we aged, the scams never truly ended. A prime example would be Eddy's idea of getting himself and I involved in this dreadful basket boy auction...

No, the games never ceased, but I always loved the way I could forget the world and it's frankly cruel nature through the hours of being someone I enjoyed. I always loved thinking of the many outcomes just to find that fate had picked its favorites at times, and most times, we weren't in it's favor. I loved the way knowledge never seemed to be able to predict how things would go with those two beside me, it was a challenge, a game in itself, and I reveled in the unknown.

This one was beyond my boundaries of comfort though. Here I am, striding into the school cafeteria with a "cool and casual outfit" as Kevin had labeled it and instructed to the night before. It was all a blur to me. Kevin came over, threw every strip of clothing I had to the floor, had dinner with me, and much to my disliking and disagreement, had called himself my new coach, my "hero", the one to get me votes and... girls... when this auction slipped before my troubled self. With all that was happening, I was honestly beginning to think Kevin Barr was responsible for this mess more than Eddy could ever contribute, after all, he's the one digging me into a deeper hole, Eddy merely handed him the shovel. Which was even scarier, the fact that neither one of them knew. Eddy would absolutely fume and explode if he knew I had anything to do with Kevin, and he in return would probably target Eddy if he had known he was the one who threw me to the wolves. With my new look, new walk, new personality, there came another part of me I now had to keep up with and PUT up with for show and to please my childhood friend and tormentor. This was absolutely mad.

'I'm in my high school's annual basket boy auction. Eddy is planning something to most definitely make everything worse. Kevin Barr, THE Kevin Barr is so called helping me to achieve more votes than ever before. My name is Eddward Marion Vincent, and I am a basket boy, who doesn't particularly like girls...'

I had to recap what had happened in just days constantly. Who knew things would end up this way. And who knew Kevin would actually be HELPING me... Though I admit he was never truly mean towards me especially in our youth, he did have his moments, and he did even get mercilessly physical at times, mostly out of "payback" for whatever troubles Ed and Eddy had caused. But that was the old Kevin, the one I had let go of when I met the new one freshman year. The one I ended up fancying much more than mere "friendship" would allow, but never did I think I would end up being his pawn. Kevin Barr could take many things from me, my confidence, my control, even my homework at times... And even swiped my breath away whenever his stunning self became too much for me, but one thing he wouldn't take from me was my dignity. My self pride and worth. Kevin was someone I knew inside and out. When it came to me though.. Well he wouldn't be trying to set me up with females if that was the case. The year we became the best of friends did wonders to the both of us, especially me, it made me realize who I am and how different I truly was, but this was a whole knew chess board displayed before us, and I was beginning to be the pawn.

Fine, I'll play his game, but I would not play by his nor Eddy's rules. A pawn I shan't be, if anything, I'll show Kevin that changing a person won't exactly give you results you'd expect nor want. You can't change who you are, you can't change your preference in people nor your preference when it came down to interest in them. People are unpredictable, and I would make sure he'd know that better than anyone had before. One thing was faulty in my plans though, and that would be the stressing fact that Kevin had always been the worst of all the people I've seen, the most unpredictable, cocky and maddening specimen I had ever met, and I loved the puzzle he presented before me each day.

I walked in cooly through the cafeteria doors. It was actually quite incredible how a simple change of clothes could boost one's confidence. I strode past Kevin's table of friends, catching him look me over out of my peripheral vision before turning back. I couldn't help but feel the twinge of a smile grace my lips before meeting up with Ed and Eddy. Ed seemed more aware today, awake, and hopelessly sucked into a web comic he had found over the past weekend. He looked up and extended an arm to the sky and waved rapidly in a friendly and jubilant gesture.

"Hiya Double Dee!" He greeted boisterously. I nodded with a genuine smile.

"Good morning to you Ed, and to you as well Eddy!" I greeted. His head sunk farther, propped up in the palm of his hands as he looked over with an exhausted glare. Eddy was never a morning person if he had nothing to look forward to, and even then that was seldom.

"Yeah yeah, sockhead. Mornin' and all that crud." He replied bitterly. Moody as always. I simply rolled my eyes, not expecting him to continue. "What's with the getup? Having some kind of class Election or what? You look..." Eddy narrowed his way and protruded his chin in thought.

"Oh oh! He looks like he's working for a secret agent for-"

Eddy and I both turned to him, over the years we had learned to humor his outbursts, but at 7am, who really had the patience for anything.

"Shut it lumpy, will ya? It's too damn early for this." Eddy snapped frankly. Ed simply smiled with an 'Okie dokie Eddy!' And buried himself in his fictional world again. I returned my attention to Eddy and simply smiled, looking down at my clothing.

"No occasion, and much more disappointing, no class election. I simply felt... Confident today is all." I continued, hoping to sate Eddy's prying ways. He peered through his eyelids as if I was miles away before both our wandering gazes were swept away by the five minute bell chiming to get to class. I nodded to myself and dismissed the two, adjusting my messenger bag strap on my shoulders and smiled genuinely at the two.

"Gentleman. I will see you two at lunch!" I turned to walk away.

"I should have a plan by then Sockhead, so keep your mind runnin'!" Eddy bellowed in departure. My stomach turned at the thought.

((Kevin's POV))

I could hardly focus in class, because the second that dork stepped through those cafeteria doors... Something made the blood rush to my head all at once and the world suddenly started spinning. Damn. I was in deep if I started to let these... things... Get to me again. This was so crazy, I shouldn't be doing this, I already needed to remind myself daily that the double dork was a nerd, a stupid geek, and most of all, a guy. I shouldn't be protective and weak and especially not this caring for him, especially not for Double D. I was in over my head if I just up and went with it, if I really did believe I wouldn't be kicked off the baseball team, kicked out of my friend circles or even kicked out of the house if I went with this, then I was just insane. This just isn't natural, and it was downright demeaning, and like hell I would accept that I actually had feelings for this kid. Freshman year of high school was a mistake... I shouldn't have let it go on as long as I did, and I shouldn't have broken his heart like I did either, but it had to happen. He probably hates me even now, but has too much politeness and too little of a back bone to get rid of me, but that's alright. If this whole crazy situation will do anything, it will remind me just how much of a loser he really is, no matter how popular I make him, and just how much he does hate me, and it will also remind him that I won't be the only one. This, as much as a part of me hurts to say it, works out. After this, we'll go our separate ways and forget freshman year ever happened, and we both can let go of some guilt on our shoulders.

#

Classes ended and we all headed out to lunch. I walked beside Nazz and a few of her friends, all the guys on the team were most likely already in there and joking around like the comedians they all thought they were. Nazz was going on about some band of hers coming out with their new album, her friend sounded intrigued, but I could care less. I was seemingly preparing myself mentally to see the double dork again, because I already knew the next time I would see his face again...

Edd stepped through the doors with his two dork friends, giggling about some nonsense again, and just as I thought he would,

He took my breath away.

((Edd's POV))

I sat beside Eddy as usual, he was going on a rant about the plans he was so desperately focused on, the ones he wanted to follow through with and inevitably the ones I would soon delve deeper in for him, if I could answer why I would. Part of me loved the tinkering, planning, and knowing how things should go only to find they won't, it was almost like a game. We sat down at our usual lunch table and Eddy sat by Ed, on the far side of me, he had a habit of doing this when he was to discuss "business." He licked his lips, looked around us and then to me again.

"So Double Dee, I've been thinking... What if we sabotage the rest of the basket boys but you somehow?" Before I could protest he held up a hand "then, YOU could somehow get me on that list. You work in the office, you have access to school files, you have to know SOMETHING!" He grinned. If I wasn't mistaken, and I surely hope I wasn't, this was stage one of Eddy's scams, the brainstorming that roughly sounded absolutely absurd. I almost always hoped we wouldn't get to stage two where the absurdities only manifested into something rashly insane. Eddy suddenly stopped talking and looked up. I sighed, about to take advantage of the silence when I felt a cold liquid hit my neck and started to flow down my back. I started to turn when the rest of it hit me. Thick globs of cafeteria food suddenly fell onto my shoulders and hat, spattering onto my own lunch bag and onto my lap. Ed and Eddy only watched with wide eyes as I bit down a screech.

'Oh my, oh dear this is disgusting! Filthy cafeteria food, I can feel it under my shirt! It's touching me oh my goodness this is unpleasant to say the least! Oh I feel so sticky and disgusting!' I tensed and sat rigidly, squinting my eyes shut and grimacing, I did NOT want to move...

"Whoops! Sorry about that Edd, my friend wasn't watching where she was going and hit me, guess you got caught up in the mess." The Jasmine girl snickered and walked away with her giggling friends. From across the lunchroom I could hear the football and baseball teams whooping with obnoxious laughter, all while I could feel cold milk down my back and what felt like sauces crawling down my abdomen. I almost wanted to cry, and suddenly I snapped, jumping to my feet and bolting out of the cafeteria. I could hear Ed beckoning to me and Eddy was already riled enough to start a tiff with the football team.

I pushed through the doors of the bathroom and stepped into the last stall, yanking off my shirt and jacket, leaving my upper body exposed. My hat flew down with the pile of soaked clothing and I stood shivering in disgust, cold, and admittedly, anger. I knew what that young Lady was up to, and I wanted no part in her games... She could have Kevin Barr if she wished! It wasn't hard to see this was an act of jealousy, my only question is why in the world she would see ME as a threat to that!

I whimpered on the verge of tears as I heard the bathroom door open. I flew down and snatched up my hat once more, regrettably topping my head with it's soaked stickiness.

"Double Dee?" I heard the familiar, brother like tone.

"Ed? Is that you?" I replied, unlocking the stall door.

"Yeah, it's me!" He laughed goofily, "Are you okay? You looked like you had a lot of gunk on you Double Dee." He questioned innocently. I stepped out from the stall and smiled at him. Usually I wouldn't be so comfortable shirtless around anyone, even I hated the sight of my own body at times, but Ed and Eddy grew up with me, they've seen more of me than I wished, and the same goes to them. Yes, like brothers we were, the three of us, closer than anyone could imagine.

"Yes, I'm quite alright Ed, just went along with disgustingly sticky... Ed could you do me a favor?" He looked up with bright eyes, it almost reminded me of an playful dog. I chuckled, the only amusement I got out of this situation. "There's some disinfecting wipes in my messenger bag back on the lunch table... Do you mind bringing it to me? And afterwards make sure nobody gets in, understand?" I spoke clearly and hoped I wasn't asking too much, I wasn't one to ask for many favors, but in this case, I would rather not take too many risks of anyone else seeing me like this, it's bad enough I had the sport teams and other half of the cafeteria either staring or laughing. My cheeks burned as I stepped to the sink and took off my hat once more, letting thick, dark locks fall into my face and frame it almost femininely. There was no real need to hide my head now, in fact the only need of it back then was because my hair was almost always in a buzz cut. After a lice infestation in the first grade, the year I moved to peach creek, not a month before I moved, I had to shave my head to rid myself of the infestation. It was a phobia that held tight, one I repeatedly took action for, one I covered with a hat and one I carried through middle school. I almost always had no head of hair up until 8th grade. I finally let it grow out again, but the hat never left me.

I lowered the soaked beanie so the sink and rung it out as much as I could, trying to at least get the stench of cheeses and thick deli meat out of it. I rung it out one more time and placed it on top of my head unwillingly, when I heard the bathroom door open again. Finally Ed...

"Thank you Ed, I-" I turned and faced Kevin who looked at me, half exposed and soaked with food, up and down with a creeping blush.

((Kevin's POV))

_Shit_.

I shook my head from my capturing glance. His body was so milky pale, silky smooth and blemish free, it was almost feminine. I closed the bathroom door and looked at the quivering nerd standing before me.

"Woah… Ahem, er... Woah what happened in there Dee?" I quickly covered up. "One second you were there, the next I see you bolting outta there and half the room cackling. You okay?" I stupidly asked. He pouted and looked back to the mirror, I could see his anger under the surface of that pale skin, something I rarely ever saw from this kid.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, just feeling a bit disgusted and rather exposed at the moment for obvious reasons." He gave me a look that implied a sarcastic 'thanks for that.'

"Oh, and your friend Jasmine so clumsily spilled her lunch all over me,but I'm sure it was an accident." He grumbled. I almost wanted to laugh, someone like Dee did not wear anger well...

"Well, shit here let's get you cleaned up first of all, you look like a wet rag." I stepped closer to him when suddenly the door swung open once more and the dork's friend barreled in.

"I got the wipey's Double Dee!" The dumb-ed exclaimed, his obnoxious voice bouncing off the walls. I groaned as Dee stepped forward and took his bag, thanking him for his help. It was then that I realized the taller of the three in here was staring at me with an admittedly unsettling glare. If was like he was looking at something he could pummel but at the same time something he was afraid of. I immediately thought of bug, like the time Nazz was so afraid of a house spider crawling across the kitchen floor, she dropped an entire tray of cookies on it just to kill it. My stomach knotted when I realized where exactly it was we stood in terms of that scenario. I huffed and stood straight, looking at Double Dee for direction.

"Ed, it's okay, Kevin isn't going to hurt me or you, he's helping me. Now, do you remember what I told you?" The taller guy whipped his attention to Double Dee and nodded.

"Oh! I gotta watch the door now right?" He questioned happily.

"Yes, thank you Ed, I appreciate it." Dee nodded as the other bounded out of the room with dumbfounded excitement. I shook my head and let out a relieved chuckle.

"Aren't you afraid he's going to spill it to Skipper that I'm alone with you in here?" I brought up slowly. Edd simply shook his head and sighed, rummaging through his bag now.

"It's consequences I'll have to deal with later, for now I would really rather get this foul lunch meat and what seems like apple sauce off of me..." He pulled out a foil pouch that contained wipes, pulled one out, and started to clean himself off. I felt awkward just standing there watching him rub himself down so I quickly turned and looked around as if the bathroom had a lot more interesting things going on than the show going on behind me. I shook my head slightly, desperately trying to keep a hold of myself, god this kid is unbearably too much.

"So, why do you think she did it? Jasmine I mean." I asked curiously, trying to clear up some of the thick awkwardness in the air. The dork breathed out and seemingly pondered over my question.

"Who knows. I have my own assumptions in mind, but thinking and verbally accusing would be a bit rash on my part. In all actuality, it's all a farcical tangle of actions to me. Who knows..." He trailed off. All I got from that, was he had no clue and neither did I. It almost burned just to let that girl go so easy after pulling off some dumb shit like this...

I figured Dee didn't want to talk much so I left him be. Looking around again, I spotted the soaked clothes across the room and brought them over to his bag, noting how bad that was probably going to smell later, he couldn't wear THAT again... I looked up at him, biting my lip in thought and deciding just what to do. He finished cleaning himself off to the best of his ability and smiled, content. He smelled like baby wipes and lotion, something that I could describe more as something purely innocent. He smiled as me with a slight blush, still obviously exposed and not comfortable with that. I smiled back with a toothy grin.

"Hang on." I warned before I took off my sweater, leaving only my v-neck under. I heard the dork whimper in protest before I turned the plush fabric around and pulled it over him. He popped his head out from the plush hood and looked down at the new covering, confused. He gave me a quizzical glance.

((Edd's POV))

"Kevin, really, you don't-"

"Save it, I'll come back for it later after practice, yeah?" He winked as the bell went off, ending lunch. I bit my lip and looked at him pleadingly.

"Guess we better go, don't worry about it dork, just don't mess it up!" He requested before heading out the door. As I watched him leave with that silly grin, I felt the soft cotton against my bare skin under and smiled, lifting the plush hood to my nose and breathing in the familiar scent of Kevin Barr.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey look! I'm back! the worst updater on earth :^)**

**No really I am sorry guys... I honestly gave up on this story for sometime, then life started getting tough and beating me up pretty bad and well, fandoms and writing was in the past, I had no motivation. I'm making my way back though, slowly but surely! :) anyways, I'm really sorry for this super late update, I know a lot of you probably already gave up on this story haha but that you all for the great reviews and encouragement guys, it really means bunches. Love you, and until next time 3**


	7. Chapter 7: History

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

**Let's give a little backstory, shall we? :) I'm writing this chapter a little strangely, in order to give some back story I'm writing past events in too, it'll switch back and forth, sorry for the short chapter! I should have the next one up soon. Sorry for the slow story, I promise it will pick up very soon! **

**-Laughing Jay**

Chapter 7

History

**2 years earlier**

**Freshman Year, prior to Kevin's spot in the Basket Boy auction. **

((Edd's POV))

With a loud bell ringing to life, indicating the ending of another school day, I started my process of packing my belongings and preparing to head home. I glanced out the window, watching the frozen flurries of early December start to fall. Winter Break was just around the corner, and with it, Finals Week was so close. I smiled, ready for the two week break close at hand, and returned my attention to setting up for the walk home. Before I even had the chance to get up though, two hands pounded on my desk top, causing me to jump in my seat while, looking up, set green eyes kept me firmly in place.

"Hey dork, I've gotta proposition for ya." He almost hissed. His orange tuft of hair bounced like feathers and his bright red cap was almost blinding, this can't be good. "You're a smart nerd and live like textbooks are your life, I don't even have to glance at your grades to know you get this crap more than anyone, I know that for a fact. So, help me out and maybe I'll think about NOT poundin' ya." Kevin Barr, my childhood bully and tormentor, star of the freshman baseball team and adored jock to anyone who knew him, stepped forward from the line of departing students and classroom instructor just moments before, just so that no student would question his motives for coming back to a nerd in the shadows, not that anyone would cross him in any case. He looked me dead in the eyes with hostility bubbling under the surface with a hint of desperation. I blinked in confusion and furrowed my brows.

"Kevin I'm not quite sure what you-"

"My grades dork! What the hell else would I even be coming near you for? You have to do my homework." He demanded with a clenched fist laid flat on my desk. I gulped, glancing from his glaring eyes to his twitchy hands, I couldn't decide which looked more threatening. Why the hostility?

"Pardon me Kevin, but you can't just... Someone will know, and when the teacher finds out that I helped in aiding a student to cheat his way through a class, don't think that won't reflect badly on me as well." I pleaded. He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"That's why nobody will know, dorky," he flicked my forehead with an obnoxious gesture. "I just need you to get this part done, I don't understand jack-shit."

I mentally chided at his rather barbaric tone and usage of the English language. His words were compiled of snarky ridicule, blatant swearing, and a tone that dripped in sass and annoyance. Kevin was never a pleasant person to be with close proximity with in any way, shape, or form. He was obnoxious, cocky, rude, demanding, and expected everything he wanted 'brought to him on a gold platter' as Eddy put it. I wouldn't even hesitate to admit sometimes I was glad for the few misfortunes or pranks played on him that set him in place, such as the "booster shot" scam Eddy attempted to pull over everyone last year in middle school. I bit down a small giggle at the memory and returned my attention to the questioning boy in front of me.

"I... I have another suggestion." I set my hands together in a gesture that meant business. "Instead of simply doing your work, where you get little to no benefit from it learning wise, instead offer you my intellectual aid and tutor you in the objectives you fail to grasp?" I offered slowly, attempting to choose my words correctly to avoid misunderstanding. Kevin narrowed his eyes in spite and thought.

#

**Present Day**

"You wanna know what I find strange Double Dee?" Eddy leaned over in his seat to inquire. I could tell from his tone, a tone he only used when he was genuinely suggestive and hostile, that he was talking to me not as a friend, but as someone who had (in his mind) commit a crime against him. I dared not look over, feeling his glaring eyes on me. I clutched Kevin's sweater sleeves in my fists as a fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, wanting nothing more than to scoot away before Eddy started to call me out in a silent classroom, for what reasoning this time I couldn't tell yet. I'm sure he had many things to question me about at this point.

"W-What would that be, Eddy?" I continued. Eddy pursed his lips together in thought before smacking his mouth, a habit he did when he knew he was going to have the right to brag and torment with no regrets.

"Kevin had a sweater exactly like that earlier. Don't you find it a bit strange that he's not only not wearing it anymore, but the hoodie you somehow got after lunch has his last name on the back?" His voice lowered. I knew if Eddy would find out that I was ever within close quarters to his mortal enemy, it would be a price to pay. I swallowed and nodded.

"Eddy... It's not what it seems, Kevin was just being a good-"

"I could have given you my jacket, or walked you home, or I don't know, stuck up for you! Oh wait, I did. What were you going to say Double Dee? A good friend? You have plenty, why are you suddenly so buddy-buddy with shovel-chin?" Eddy's voice almost started to crack. A few eyes glanced over at us, others continued to stare, and an unsettling silence loomed over the room like the plague.

I realized this was more than spite, it was jealousy. It was something that was starting to fester below his surface, something that like manifest into absolute hatred if it went on. "Don't you remember how big of an ass hat that kid was to us? How many times he's beat us up or humiliated us? It's not even logic anymore Double Dee, it's just... Unfair." Eddy leaned back over and slumped over in his seat, hurt stinging in his eyes and breaking through his tone of voice.

The bell rang. He stood slowly and looked at me. "Me 'n' Ed are still comin' over later, right?" He asked. He almost looked defeated.

'If a simple sweater could sour Eddy to this point... I don't want to know how he'd react to Kevin's little agreement.'

"Of course Eddy, remember you two are in charge of snacks!" Eddy cracked a small smile and nodded before leaving along with everyone else. I could only watch for a few seconds more before I packed and headed out as well, until realization dawned on me.

'Wait... No no no! Ed and Eddy, movie night, and Kevin's coming over. Oh no! Oh dear this is unravelling terribly! I have to tell Kevin...'

#

**Freshman Year **

"Nobody can know, you got that nerd? It's a deal. I got practice everyday, so don't expect me to be there til' late, and I'll come if I want." He set his conditions with a demanding tone. A terrible seed of annoyance took root in me as I swallowed my groans caused by this boy's obnoxious nature.

"A deal it is then, just let me know when you're available and I will do my best to aid you." I offered my hand out for the sealing shake in agreement, which Kevin slapped in a manner that I could only describe as "jock-like." He shifted his bag on his shoulders and protruded his chin in thought.

"Yeah well... Guess I'll see you later then, dork." He finished as he walked out. I made sure he was gone before standing up myself, pulling my hat down over my face, and groaning rather loudly into the dark cloth in annoyance and relief. What mess had I gotten into now...

Later that night I sat at home, cozy in my sweats and short sleeve, tea warm and still steamy, and a biology textbook on my lap as I read the next chapters worth of information. I brought my tea mug up to my lips, warming them comfortably at the touch, before I heard my doorbell go off. I looked to my clock, reading 6:34. I sighed and stood, setting my book and tea down. I stepped down my stairs and walked cooly to the door, trying to muster as much control and calmness as I could, already having a stomach dropping feeling as to who would be on the other side. To say I could smell male musk and sweat from the inside of my door would not be an exaggeration, I dreaded the sight I would see upon opening.

"Yo dork, ya there?" The assumed jock asked from behind the entrance. I sighed quietly and opened the door, smiling as warmly as I could. Kevin looked like he was run over by a herd of cattle. He had mud marks scattered about his uniform and arms, sweat beaded on his skin and his orange bangs were slicked back on his messy head of hair, sweaty or greasy, I could not tell. I wanted to gag at the thought of letting this ruffian inside my house.

"Greetings, Kevin! I assume you're here for your tutoring session, yes?" I looked only into his eyes, the eyes I found myself fearing or disliking when it's holder stared back at me, even though his colored irises happened to be my favorite shade of green. His frown suddenly twitched upward into something between an embarrassed smirk, and a grimace. Kevin shook his head surprisingly, why else would he be here?

"Nah, I'm way too worn out to even begin looking at anything to do with school. I actually came by because you forgot somethin'..." He trailed off, then looked back to his sports bag, rummaged about for a second, and handed me a small book. My face paled, for much to my chagrin, Kevin held a small book full of my awful poetry and small short stories that I dabbled with from time to time. It helped me with stress relief and ventilation, but it was purely for my own intentional purposes, never for anyone else's eyes, not even my dearest friends! I tugged at my beanie hat, mortified before taking the small book with as much control as I could muster. He looked down.

"T-thank you, Kevin. I appreciate you coming out of your way to bring this to me." I quickly expressed. He nodded.

"No problem, and hey... Ya know, those stories, you're not... Bad." I wanted to drop off the face of the earth, he read my stories... And, complimented me? Kevin shifted uncomfortably as his words seemed to linger in the air like smoke, before turning suddenly. "Well, I'm tired! See ya dorko!" He waved strangely as he jogged across the street to his own home. I stared at the ginger, dumbfounded and mortified. I silently waved and closed my own door, sliding down the cold wood. 'Oh dear, how could I be so careless to leave something like this behind, and Kevin read it, oh my...' I flipped through the pages, hoping Kevin hadn't tampered with much before a small slip of paper fell out. I closed the notebook and slowly picked it up, turning it over and finding a line of numbers.

"I like your book dork, and here's my number, just in case... Don't think this changes anything between us, I just need your help. -K"

I smiled stupidly and stood, reading over the words repeatedly as I made my way back upstairs. Kevin... As obnoxious and brutal as he was could be surprisingly nice outside of school.

I buried my nose back into my book with a lingering smile, after adding Kevin's number into my phone, of course.


	8. Chapter 8: Heat Wave

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 8

'Heat Wave'

((Kevin's POV))

After a long day at practice, all I could want was down a gallon of water (since some ass hat decided to jack my water bottles from my sports bag), a good couch to snack on to my hearts content and to eventually pass out, but I needed to see the sock-head one more time. See, at this point, I would REALLY like to reassure myself and say I was going back just for my dumb three year old sweater from freshman year that I gave to him for cover up. I wish that was really why, but knowing him, he would have just brought it back to me later anyways washed and smelling like laundry rather than teenage guy for once. I didn't have anything to worry about, plus I had a million sweaters, it's not like I had any special connection to that one, if anything it probably fit the dork better.

Today is Tuesday, meaning I didn't have to go to see him for HIS 'lessons' today either, so really, there was no real reason to go over there. No, I had no motive in all actuality, I just wanted to see him. All day at practice he was in my head, his gapped teeth, that cute laughter, all of it, all the things he does to me. Im not stupid, I know all the shit that gets to me ain't normal, but I'm not gay. I'm NOT gay, so I really doubt he was in my head today for any petty shit reason, something must have happened. I refuse to admit he was on my mind just to be there, just to take over again. It's not happening, not ever. I was honestly a bit ticked off at this point, I just wanted these two weeks to fly by so I didn't have to be near his gapped teeth or laugh or any of it again...

_'Yeah, because that's gonna happen, Kev.'_ I grumbled in annoyance, fed up with my head and heart turning against me.

I knew I couldn't let go that easy. Seeing Edd the first day, when he fell back into me as he scattered from the scene of girls looking at that god damn "basket boy" list, when he looked up at me with those big blue eyes, when he gave me that small smile when I helped him up, when I carried him when he was sick, cooking with him, his stupid lace apron, and seeing him step in earlier today... I know. I'm not admitting to it, but I know I can't let go anymore. I was too happy to have him back, I know I couldn't let go entirely anymore. I was in deep, deeper than I wish I was honestly, the kid and his constant image in my head just wasn't right. I can't FEEL this way, it's not normal, but I can't stop. He makes me feel like I have to, like I WANT to protect him every second of the day, like anyone near him didn't have any right to look at him without my 'okay.' I felt like I was falling off a cliff every time he looked at me, and it wasn't okay. So I have to make him do it, make HIM leave. I mean, he must already have some bone to pick with me after all the shit I put him through in freshman year, I just have to be the bigger asshole one more time and it should do it...

I slammed my gym locker shut, my sports bag tucked away for another day, and my familiar school bag on my shoulders. Reluctant heart breaking can wait for now though, I was heading to the showers to at least wash off some of the dirt and sweat, and hopefully get this geek out of my head.

((Edd's POV))

I scoured the field, scanning over it to catch sigh of pumpkin toned hair or the familiar backwards cap, anything that was Kevin. I should have been home by now, Ed and Eddy will be there soon, oh I do hate to be late! I looked over it once more and started my way to the locker rooms. I could only hope the jocks were all gone by now, of course, besides Mr. Barr. I don't know why I couldn't just text him, why I couldn't make things easy. Seems he couldn't ever make things easy for me.

The locker room door opened with a dull screech and swung shut behind me. I heard the shower water on, and Kevin's bag rested on a bench beside the lockers. I smiled with satisfaction before I saw a tall figure step out from beside the lockers. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when I registered the face.

'Whoops, not Kevin!' I mentally chided. The jock was none other than Colton Yarder, running back on the football team and assistant coach when he wanted to pitch in and help out for the baseball team. I noticed he was quite the popular one with most sports coaches. He looked me up and down with a look of puzzlement.

"You lost?" He inquired cooly. His hands were in his jean pockets as he leaned back with a relaxed stance, much like Kevin does. A section of his messy brown hair whipped back in a sort of cowlick, and his white jersey hung loosely on his frame. I swallowed in my own awkwardness, hunching just a bit in tenseness.

"O-oh no! Just looking for a friend, s-sorry! My mistake!" I started my way backing up, a sheepish smile plastered to me as I tried to leave the awkward encounter as quickly as possible. I had to remember, no matter how close Kevin and I got, the social classes still exist within school grounds, especially in front of other eyes, for now. The taller jock 'hmphed' and turned.

"Nah, it's just me and Barr left, haven't seen anyone. Sorry little dude." He shrugged and gave a half hearted smile. I nodded and started my way out.

"Isn't that Barr's sweater you're wearin'?" He suddenly questioned. I stopped at the doorway and shut my eyes, my back facing him. Of course, how stupid of me! His last name was on the back of his sweater! My heart skipped in something close to anxiety and fear. "Hey, wait a sec, you're that Vincent kid, right? The one who got a lunch tray spilled on him earlier?" He asked with a shaking voice, biting down laughter. I stood at the doorway, absolutely mortified. I felt a familiar burning in my chest and my mouth went dry. If this was to be my reputation, Kevin could surely drop any idea of this basket boy auction now. Colton bursted out in laughter. "It is you, isn't it?" He half-attempted to control his fit. My cheeks burned and my stomach caught the sense of fire too.

"Unfortunately, yes, that was me." I sourly admitted. Why me? What had I done to deserve this?

"Oh man! That was hilarious, you totally got dunked on!" He whooped in laughter. I burned with spite and humiliation, desperately wanting to run away and hide. His eyes didn't leave mine, laughing directly in my face, at me, at my situation, my rank as a "nerd" within social classes, everything, everything that gave him a reason to laugh at me. I hated this. I never wanted anything to do with this life, why did Kevin drag me farther into his world?

"Wow. That really is sad. You're practically a doormat, a god damn puppet!"

"What was that, Yarder?"

Colton suddenly stopped laughing without effort. Everything, every living, breathing thing on this earth seemed to simultaneously freeze. The burning humiliation in me suddenly went cold, the stinging tears in my eyes fell back as my eyes widened. Colton stood straight and looked back, as did I. Kevin stood there, body erect, shoulders hunched, and with a glare that send chills down my back that he wore with hatred. I backed up slowly, wanting nothing more with this.

'Please don't do this, please don't do this...' I silently begged to the ginger. I knew full well what Kevin was capable of, what I didn't know was how far he was willing to stick up for me. That's what scared me the most.

"Is there a problem, Barr?" Colton challenged. The room went cold, two alphas, it seemed, were at a crossing.

((Kevin's POV))

I heard the voices right after Colton Yarder, one of my main headaches, cracked up in laughter. I wasn't really paying attention before then, but then I heard the dork's voice, Dee's voice, and my heart stopped.

'Why the fuck is he here? He was supposed to wait for me at his house. He's just gonna cause trouble, or worse, trouble would find HIM.' I stopped the water in a second, and slipped on my boxers, basketball shorts, and spare green t-shirt all at once it seemed before I stormed out of my stall and out in the open behind the two.

"...You're practically a door mat, a god damn puppet!"

Like a bomb, there was this seemingly earth shaking explosion in me, and all I saw was red.

"What was that, Yarder?" I challenged with as much control as I could muster. NOBODY, talks to MY Sockhead like that. I breathed heavily, trying to keep cool as long as I could. Yarder turned completely to me in challenge.

"Is there a problem, Barr?" He stupidly returned. He had a look on his face that I wanted to wipe off with a punch already, but I knew better than to start a fight, I was just damn good at finishing them. This big idiot was looking for a hell of an ass kicking though, I almost wished he threw a punch at me. I stormed forward and got close to him.

"I asked you a question, Yarder. You don't TALK to him like that, don't even LOOK at him. You got that, you thick-skulled prick?" I almost seethed. I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me, I wasn't even protective at this point, I was just MAD. I wanted to beat the shit out of this kid for talking to Edd like that, for having the balls to LAUGH at him and demean him like that.

"K-Kevin!" The smaller of us here suddenly squaked. I didn't move an inch away from Colton, standing my ground as I glanced at the quivering dork. "Kevin, really, it's okay! I-I don't mind it, it was just a little bit of laughter, I'm sure he didn't mean it, I'm okay! Really! Let's just go!" Edd desperately pleaded. Yarder smirked.

"Yeah Kev, how about you just leave with your lil' faggot boy-toy? I didn't lay a finger on him, just a bit of fun. How about you just run along, Barr?" He joined playfully, picking and pulling at my every nerve.

At this I couldn't hold it in. Edd looked at us with wide eyes, his eyes furrowed, and he tensed at his words. I could tell, Colton hit something. Colton hurt him somehow, and I was about to make it so much worse for this idiot.

"Edd, wait outside. Now." I seethed. Edd suddenly stepped forward.

"No, I refuse to let you do this, let's go! I won't stay another second!"

"Then go! Nobody's stoppin' ya! I didn't ask you to come here in the first place, because I KNEW you would cause trouble like this! I KNEW this would happen!" I suddenly bursted. I was so angry, I couldn't tell why, I didn't really care, I just had to let some of it out, there was no option to hold it in anymore. As soon as it was out though, I wanted to bite my tongue off.

I just yelled at Double Dee, and I could tell, I hurt him.

I suddenly dropped the hostility with Yarder, even though the fuck still had the nerve to laugh after that. I stepped forward.

"N-no wait... Dee, I didn't mean that. Not like that. Wait, no please don't take that the wrong way... Don't look at me like that, I just-"

"No Kevin, it's quite alright. You're right, I don't know what I'm doing here either." He quietly finished before turning out of the locker room. My head was in vertigo, my stomach turned in the worst ways and once more my heart stopped. Colton just laughed again and patted my back. I couldn't care, because I had just hurt Dee. I just called him nothing but trouble, and now he was hurting for it. Even through all of this, even with the repeating words fumbling around in my head, I couldn't help but think about something else.

How, in the wide wide world, did I intend to break his heart later on, how could I think of leaving his life, if I couldn't even do this without choking. I stood there for at least five minutes looking at the door, Colton left, Dee was gone. I was alone.

**So I'll be honest when I say this story is not nearly as detailed as it could be, and I'm just scanning over it most times just to make sure I don't miss anything, so it's kinda half assed. My reasoning is because I just got into this new academy at school that will swallow a lot of my time, but I really want to finish this by THIS valentines day... Which probably won't happen but I'm a'hoping! Anyways, I'm sorry for the crappy-chapters, but there is finally some conflict going on! Whoot whoot! There's still much more to happen, we still have the waiting Ed's and Kevin had some fixing to do ;) so stay tuned! And hey, if it's really that bad of writing, let me know! I promise I'll spend more nights on them for you guys. Thanks so much for your reviews everyone, stay amazing! **

**~Laughing Jay**


	9. Chapter 9: Please

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D)

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

**Chapter 9**

Please

((Edd's POV))

When I was in freshman year of high-school, I was content with who I was and where I was in terms of social rank. I had Ed, who was as lovable as a brother, and Eddy, who had his own ways of showing affection and loyalty. My two very best friends who had been by my side since I moved here to Peach Creek, and the only ones I thought I ever truly needed. Everyone else in our small cul-de-sac was a bit more distant, I could call half of them friends, but the truth was, I hardly knew any of them aside from quirks and personality traits I had picked up through the years of scamming with Eddy. Freshmen year back then started only a month or two after the escapade with Eddy's abhorrent brother in Lemon Brook. You could say the majority of us were all thick as thieves now with the story we all lived to tell. I was grateful with my small group of friends and where I was, and we had positive vibes from everyone again instead of that cold shoulder we had grown used to since we were in elementary school. We had all grown up now though, matured, aged, and learned from mistakes and past. That is, most of us did.

I remember the first day of school being the last of our very short lived friendship and unity in the cul-de-sac. We all walked to school together that day. Ed and Eddy playfully bickered, Kevin and Nazz bragged about their back to school clothes and hoped of having adjacent lockers. Rolf had walked along side Johnny, the two seeming to grow close with their strange and bizarre customs and traditions solidifying friendship. Sarah and Jimmy were gone now that we had left middle school and they were one year behind, but we always saw them around the cul-de-sac. The Kanker sisters... Lord knows where they ran off to, but I still saw them skulking around causing mischief. I always wondered what they planned on doing with their lives if not grow up. Though May always showed potential, at least more than her siblings.

That morning, all of us lined up, backpacks on, close and happy and ready for the first day of school. Jimmy took the photo of us, Peach Creek's newest addition to the PCHS Freshman Class. Kevin lifted me up onto his back and beamed a grand smile, Eddy held Nazz bridal style and she playfully wrapped her arms around his neck. Ed and Rolf stood with their arms readying around each other's shoulders, Ed holding him much too tightly, and Johnny held up plank like a trophy with his other arm propped up on Eddys shoulder in the center. All of us smiled, all of us were friends then. I have the photo in my drawer somewhere, and to this day I can't decide if the wave of emotion that hits me is discomfort or pleasant nostalgia. We were all so grand then, we felt like kings and queens.

Life was fine and happy again, but then the first day ended, and high school really began.

Rolf and Johnny joined a school club that kept them busy and closer than ever, they seemed happy but Rolf still yearned to go to his home land as soon as he could, I believe he had plans of moving back after graduation. Johnny kept him happy though, distracted at most. The Kanker sisters found their way into crowds like their own, not much care for an education nor for consequences it seemed. Lee dropped out towards the end of the first year, Marie followed soon after. May still continued to work hard though, and I still see her around to this day. Kevin Barr and Nazz Van Bartonschmeer remained close, the best of friends as always, rumors even spread of the two dating at one point. Though Kevin assured they were just friends, I always knew he still had that wild chase in his heart for the girl he worked to impress each day of his youth. As always, Ed, Eddy, and I were all the best of friends. We all drifted, one by one. After that, we all seemed to forget the summer, we all forgot who we once were to each other.

Except Kevin Barr.

The long, puzzling question was who and what exactly was he, where did he stand in our lives, mostly to us "eds."

Over the course of the first year, he changed. He grew distant and left many people in the dust once he made star and loved jock of the freshman junior varsity baseball team. He had a bright career ahead, everyone saw and loved it. I remember when he made the team captain, he ran to us and danced and shouted, he felt like the king of the world, and we all cheered! We were all so proud, like a family.

His arrogance got to him though.

All of ours did.

And we all drifted apart.

Kevin turned from most of us, Nazz being his only connection to any of us anymore, and even then he avoided it when he could. He was now a prep, popular, loved, and too big for small losers. For dorks. By sophomore year, he was back to his old, tormenting ways. Star baseball player, loved jock by all the females, popular, and a jerk.

That is, until he asked me for help on school work.

I remember the look of hopelessness when he wanted to give up on school, or the angry defeat in his scowl after a rough day at practice. I remember the softness of his voice when he was tired and his helpfulness and sweet side when no other eyes were on him. I remember how it started as a friendship, then we'd go to each other for everything. I remember falling for his stupid green eyes and laughter. I remember him playing me for a fool, I remember I one day kissed him, on the last day I ever looked him in the eyes that way. I remember the burst of something that made my knees weak at the contact, and the regret that canceled it out in seconds when he reacted. I remember his fear in his eyes, the demeaning words of a homosexual, the way he spat towards me as he walked away in fear and disgust. For me or for himself, I could never tell. I always thought I deserved that. I remember him breaking an innocent, confused heart that was none other than mine as he left without a second thought, and never looked back.

Until this year.

.

As I stormed away with a light trudge, all this suddenly flooded to my head, every last suppressed memory of Kevin Barr hit me like a hammer the second Colton used the same word Kevin had last told me when I made the rash mistake of acting on emotion two years ago. Which to this moment begs the question, why did he come back, to of all things, help me get a date with a girl? He should know by now...

As I walked home, my shoulders hunched, tears brimming and my nose was getting runny, I just wanted to disappear. Slowly the cul-de-sac slowly came into view, and with it my house on the corner. Eddy was sitting on the curb, obviously annoyed with a few paper sacks of chips and drinks beside him, with Ed laughing at something on the porch. I couldn't even begin to stifle my light sobs breaking through. My best friends gave me a look as I stepped to the porch, and immediately took action. Within seconds they hurried me inside and the door was shut with a dull click. Inside familiar walls with the two people I seemingly had left in the world, all of my own walls came down, and I told them everything that had just transpired.

((Kevin's POV))

I slowly carried myself forward, my feet almost hitting two abandoned paper sacks left on the sidewalk. My strained eyes slowly looked up and I saw the house. The cold, empty husk of where the heart was supposed to lie. Every window was drawn to a close, an unusual look for the light blue abode. Usually the curtains were open wide, warm and welcoming despite it's lonely interior.

Suddenly the front door opened and a pint sized, loud mouth of a twerp strode out. He looked from the interior of the house to the sidewalk where I stood. His eyes immediately locked on mine, a scowl slowly setting into place.

"You." Eddy hissed. I swallowed a groan lingering at the tip of my throat when I suddenly realized this wasn't any old face off the kid and I had. This was personal.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, or if you heard anything at all, but hear me out. I need to see... I need talk to him. Dee." I couldn't believe I was actually pleading to this rat. What is wrong with me today? At this though, it seemed something in the dork snapped, he glared with his shoulders raised as he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket.

"No, YOU listen shovel-chin! He already had a rough day, he doesn't need you messin' with his head like you do. I know what happened, sock head wouldn't give me details on who messed with him, but with you here, who else could it be than good ol' asshole Barr." He stormed forward and struck a hard shove to my chest. I growled, rolling up my hoodie sleeves. "Beat it, and quit getting all buddy-buddy with our Sockhead. Quit trying to take him away, he's too smart for that. I figured you would have gotten that at least!" Eddy spat with a deep meaning of warning. I suddenly dropped that flare of anger and stepped back. I looked up to the small house, the front window curtain suddenly moved as if there was a small watcher at the widow. Something in me lurched and my storm settled. I huffed, rubbing the back of my neck and turning away because as annoying as the pint-sized little dweeb was, it suddenly hit me that I had a choice. It was almost like a fork in the road, I could take this now, leave Dee and let him live his life without me in it ever again, leave him to the auction, get it over with and move on... or stay. I would apologize, or at least try to in every way possible, and help him, heal him, and never hurt him again for sure. Would he be better off without me? Do I really want to drag him into this stupid mess? Would I be able to handle him and whatever eyes may fall on the kid? Eddy got close, tense and looked like he was ready to fight, it was almost funny. I turned back to him, straightening. I didn't want a fight, I didn't want any trouble, I just wanted to see-

"Gentleman please, this isn't necessary. Eddy, it's alright, no need to start a row." A small voice called from the door. My heart skipped with a sudden longing, and looking up at the small, fragile frame at the door, I just wanted to give into it. Edd avoided looking at me, a dark set of puffy pink rings unpleasantly decorated his lower eyelids. The voice sounded small, cracking, like it was choking on words and struggling to hold back. A part of me wanted him to tell me everything, tell me anything, go on those rambles, raise his voice, get mad, hell, hit me! Something in me coiled like a retreating snake, submitting the second I saw those big doe eyes. The distance was killing me.

In a flash I shoved past Eddy, my mind buzzing. I wasn't even sure what I was doing, just... Doing. I stormed up to Double Dee and without words or a second glance I pushed him inside despite his loud protests. I slammed the door behind me, sending a wave of thin curtains billowing. I quickly locked the door on Eddy, keeping him out so I would know he at least wouldn't get in my way. What was I doing? I turned to Double Dee, or at least where he once stood. The dork took of, darting up the steps with speed I hadn't known.

"Dee!" I beckoned up the stair way. "Dee I said I'm sorry! Come back, please! I didn't mean it, I was just mad, not at you! Just-"

"He doesn't want to see you." A deep, slow voice stepped beside me. The taller of the Eds looked down at me with a slight scowl. "You hurt him real bad Kevin." He said with that constant goofy hint in his voice. He stood tall, protective. I knew the last thing I wanted to do was get in a fight with Double Dee's best friend, for his sake and mine. My chest caved in, I felt like I was suffocating. I was so, so damn close to him...

"Please. I just want to talk to him."


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**Author's Note: Not much Double Dee here, but I promise for more in the next chapter! The next will uncover a lot of what happened and why they suddenly cut ties back in freshman year :) thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the really long update waiting periods! This one is a longer chapter. **

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Chapter 10:

Confrontation

((Kevin's POV))

"Aw, don't do this Kevin. I don't want to fight, I'm only doing this because Double Dee wants to be alone." Ed pleaded, his voice bounding and slow as it always was, even as a kid (if you could ever call this mountain a kid even at that point in time). Figures he would be here, figures he would know what was best and what the Sockhead wanted when he was down, and figures I wouldn't be allowed to see him because of that. I'm sure the lug knew everything there was to him, and that suddenly sent me spiraling into envy.

Without warning, the back door of the house flew open and a very fumed Eddy stormed in. I growled at the sight, flighting left to the stairs once more before a death grip on my wrist pinned me in place. With power and height that put even my own to shame, the largest of the three Eds stood over me with new found intimidation.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but rules are rules, and double Dee doesn't want anyone..."

"I heard you the first time!" I suddenly snapped, shoving the larger of the eds into the back wall, not hard, just enough to get him off my case.

"Don't touch him, ya dirty rat!" Eddy suddenly lunged onto me, bringing me down mid-step. Ed cowered and pleaded that we don't fight, but I was too busy keeping Eddy's grubby hands off of me to listen, and I'm sure all he was seeing was red by the way he swiped and clawed at me. I kicked upwards and got him off just in time to round the stair pillar and get to the top. I ran to the left down the hallway.

"Double Dee! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please, I just want-" A sudden over powering weight barreled into me, and a smaller one pinned me down to the floor. Both of the latter Eds sat on me, keeping me in place as I angrily struggled. There was a sudden flash of pressure pulsing in my head, and I could feel the blood in my veins pushing at the lining of my skin.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, dog breath. Stay away from our Double Dee! He's our friend, got it? Not yours! Lay off him and quit being such a head ache!" Eddy punched my right shoulder blade and pouted, he was seated right on my upper back. The bigger lug was sitting on my legs, holding my arms down. I could do nothing but sit and stare at the closed shut door on the left side of the hall labeled "Eddward." My chest was constricted enough to barely be able to talk, and I nearly struggled to breathe with the twerp sitting on my ribs.

"You don't know anything dork! Get offa me!" I struggled to shake the idiots off of me, squirming like a worm tied to a fishing hook. I struggled to breathe properly as shards of panic flooded into my chest, a bubbling rage boiled just beneath my surface and I struggled to bite down streams of adrenaline singing in my blood and begging to break free and pound the restraints on top of me. I almost hated how protective Double Dee's friends were, almost hated Double Dee for not coming out of that damn room and saving me, to just give me a chance and talk to me. I hated this all so much. I wasn't getting anywhere, and I sure as hell wouldn't be anytime soon at this rate. My patience was wearing ever so thin at this point.

"We don't know anything!? We don't know how it is to watch our friend break down because of idiots like you? We don't know what to do when things like this happen because of you?" I couldn't stop, couldn't control myself. I started to shake and struggle to move again but Ed's grip only got stronger. "We don't know that our Double Dee only wants the best for others but can't see that enough for himself? Hah, you're right, we DON'T know anything, and most of that is your fault! You're the one who hurt him, locked him up, not us! Don't tell us, his REAL best friends that we don't know jack about our Double Dee!" It's not my fault. It's not my fault. "This is your fault, not ours, your fault he's like this right now, Barr!"

_snap_

"GET OFF OF ME!"

((Edd's POV))

I heard it all, the struggle, the fight, and Eddys lament. I sunk low against the door frame and curled at the base of my bedroom door. Eddy continued on behind the door, standing up for me in the brotherly fashion he seemed to grow into and take on as the time went by between us Eds. I smiled at his protective tone, but just barely, because the person Eddy was telling off was none other than him. Kevin Barr was also outside my door, he was contained, but he was so very near me again, and sounded so close to breaking. I almost pitied him, but memory got the best of me.

.

"Then go! Nobody's stoppin' ya! I didn't ask you to come here in the first place, because I KNEW you would cause trouble like this! I KNEW this would happen!"

.

I was only trouble to him. I was only a burden, a mistake. That's all I had ever been to Kevin Barr and that's all I could ever see myself being. Cooking together, helping me as I was sick, the notes, the sweater, this basket boy auction, it was all a mistake. All I could have ever feared allowing him into my small world again suddenly reared it's terrible head. Whether he wanted me here again or not, I knew it could only end in perfectly atrocious disaster. How could I let this happen again?

.

"Yeah Kev, how about you just leave with your lil' faggot boy-toy?"

.

It all boiled so horribly. So so horribly... Kevin Barr was nothing but trouble. Nothing but heart break and nothing but a child. Some of the best and brightest memories of my life included Kevin, and I started to detest the fact. I wish I could take it back... I wish I could just forget him and forget I ever had any sort of affection for him, or affiliation with him.

.

"This is wrong... No no no this is so _WRONG_. Freak! Don't ever touch me again, Fag!"

.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

There was an unexpected howl of what could only be taken as anger that almost sounded painful to the throat, it originated from the ginger outside my bedroom walls. I jumped at the sound, slowly standing to my feet and staring at the wood of the door. There was a loud struggle, Eddy cursed, there was a sickening thwack, and someone took off noisily down the hallway. I swiftly opened the door at the sound and looked down to the pool of Eddy on the floor, holding the side of his face. Ed blubbered loudly, repeatedly asking Eddy if he was hurt, to which he only ignored, too busy yelling down the hall to the inflicter of the spacious red mark across his zygomatic and temple. The front door downstairs suddenly shut closed, making the walls of the house tremble in final thought. I let out a breath I felt I was holding in though the entirety of the altercation and assisted Ed in lifting Eddy off the ground.

"Better be grateful for that Double Dee... That asshole can still pack a swing even pinned on the ground..." Eddy looked down, rubbing his cheeks. I snickered in gratitude.

"Mind your vulgar language, Eddy... And thank you. Your protective nature is much appreciated." I replied quietly in guilt. He nodded, his eyes furrowed. He wouldn't show it, but I knew even my small apology made him feel just a bit bigger. "Come, I'll get you an ice pack to reduce any potential swelling." I hummed as we walked down the hall in unison downstairs to the kitchen. Even now, I couldn't help but hope that Kevin was alright, but I was right to let disconnection and spite get the best of me this time.

((Kevin's POV))

What was I suppose to do, fight off those two bozos, leap into his room and just pretend he was going to listen? I knew it was a stupid thought from the start, and I still fucking pushed on like some dog. What was wrong with me? Why did I barge into his house like that? Why did the thought of him being so far behind his walls hurt more than my arm being bent at unnatural angles by those two Eds. I felt sick, my mouth had a bitter, raw taste from the dryness, and my limbs were sore from both practice, and all those hits that Eddy got in when I was pinned. Rough day...

To sum it up, the dork got food dumped on him by some slut, I cleaned him up (again), gave him my sweater, then I got robbed of my water at practice, then Colton Yarder got on my nerves and I snapped at Double Dee, then THOSE idiots kept me from apologizing!

"FUCK!" I kicked my mailbox on my way to the porch, I had way too much emotion with the urgency to be set free and out.

"Woah, drama bomb. What did that mailbox ever do to you?"

I sighed and turned, to my surprise, Nazz was there on my drive way. "I'm no doctor Kev, but it looks to me like you're diagnosed with a pretty big chip on your shoulder." She hummed in a sing song tune brimmed with her motherly concern as she stepped up to my porch.

"I'm really not in the mood Nazz, what do you need?" I slumped against my garage door and tore off my hat.

"I need YOU to cool down and breathe for me. You look stressed."

"Yeah, well, I've had one hell of a day, we'll leave it at that." I groaned. Sometimes I loved talking to Nazz, other times, like this one, I just wanted a cold drink and a couch.

"Wanna talk about what just happened at Dee's place? I could hear all the yelling from my house!" She looked bewildered, and her over dramatic tone alighted a small smirk out of me. Of course she would ask.

"I really don't wanna talk about it Nazz..."

"Come on, then at least invite me in and we can get a drink and let you relax. It's not good for athletes to be so tense!" She beamed loudly, her lipgloss shining a brilliant shade of pink. With a groan, I pushed off my garage door and shook my head with a small grin. I pulled out my house keys and stepped inside with Nazz shutting the door behind us. I strode to the couch and slumped into the worn cushions, finally able to breathe.

"I gotta say Kev, I've seen you angry before, even defeated, but this is a whole new low." She started slowly. I always enjoyed Nazz's good qualities and the way she cared about me, and most days I would just bite down whatever was bugging me and let her just talk and be a friend, but today she seemed hell bent on getting answers, and at this point I was way too tired to fight it.

"Today was long, frustrating, emotional, and stupid." So so stupid.

"Really, that's all you're going to give me? DETAILS! What's got you so bummed out?"

"I don't know Nazz, it's just been a day. Those Ed's are getting on my last nerve and I did something stupid earlier just... I don't know." I couldn't even get what I needed to say out of me without drawing suspicion. I hated that I kept secrets like that from Nazz, my best friend of all people. She never knew about Edd, about freshman year, about all the stupid things that happened, and she only part way knew about the "tutoring" that he gave me back then. I wish I could just fill all the holes and let her set me straight and give me advice. I couldn't do that to her though, it's too much of my own stupidity on her shoulders.

"Well as much as I can agree with the Ed's definitely being on your black list, you're missing a few holes here. I was pulling into my driveway when I saw Eddy go after you on Double Dee's lawn. Wanna explain that?" She pouted, and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"When does that lump of crap not bother me." I groaned in response.

"Mmm... Be that as it may, he's not the type to just pick a fight like that."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Eddy here?"

"You know what I mean," she slugged my arm in a playful gesture, "He looked pretty defensive, and I'll be the first to admit I was kinda spying on you guys... So then I see you two getting all high and mighty and you suddenly bolt into Double Dee's house... What was that about?" There was no denying it, I could fill in with lies and cover up all I wanted, it wouldn't work with Nazz, she caught me.

"Jeez, you stalker..." I only remarked, her grin tilted just a bit upward.

"So...?"

"So yeah. Eddy was picking a fight because I did something dumb earlier involving the double dork and I ended up in his house and... yeah." I darted my eyes to the left, suddenly finding Nazz's presence uncomfortable. A cold sweat beaded at the back of my neck and I lifted my bruised hand to adjust my hat. She pursed her lips in thought and blinked at me.

"Well of you don't wanna say, fine, that's your deal, but I'm just saying; you look like crap, and I think your little mistake is the source," no shit. "I think you should talk to Double Dee, he's a nice guy, he'll listen to you if you have good intentions." Good intentions? That's I could ever want for the kid, and this is how he's repaying me? "I don't know what you did, but-"

"I didn't do anything! None of that was my fault, Yarder was pissing me off and Dee got involved, doing nothin' but trying to break it up, and I just snapped at the kid, I couldn't stop myself." I got out with a shaking voice brimmed with guilt. I clenched my fist, the urge to punch something was suddenly overwhelming.

"Yarder? Colton? Well how did Dee end up getting involved in that?" Nazz questioned, a frown in place of her usual bubbly expressions.

"I don't know, he was looking for me or something, it doesn't matter! Look, I just need to make sure he knows it wasn't him I was mad it, that's what matters, but his idiot pals do nothing but try to keep me away!" I couldn't help but let out everything at once, and Nazz was the best listener I had ever met, so she never minded anyways.

"So call him?"

"No, an apology like that is just as bad as a text message break up. I need to see him."

"Okay... well then just go later when Ed and Eddy leave." She shrugged and looked across the street to Double Dorks light blue house. The window curtains remained shut and the house looked as still and cold as it always did. Maybe he would listen to me...

"Thanks but... I might just wait for tomorrow. It'll be easier." I simply shrugged. Nazz looked back at me with a frown.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let him sleep on it." She stood, sighing with a smile an looking at me warmly. I adored this girls charm and her ocean blue eyes stared back at me with the warmest hold. "As much as I wanna hang with you Kevin, I really have to go, I have a baby sitting job across town... Good luck with Double Dee, I know you'll set things right!" She sung, grabbing her bag as I walked her to the door. "and Kev?"

I looked up at her with a questioning glance, "Yeah?" She kissed my cheek and slugged my arm in a harsh goodbye. "Stay safe, don't be stupid, and fix it, I'm counting on you to call me later with details!" She smiled, scrunching her nose like a bunny before hopping out and across the way to her own light pastel home.

"See ya, Nazz..." I hummed, for once more, I was alone. I trudged back over to the couch and sighed with groans vibrating in my throat. What was I going to do? Nazz was right, I had to fix this. Today.

.

12:07am

My digital clock illuminated my trashed room with a vibrant light of crimson. It's been hours, and I still didn't even message the kid. Dad wasn't home, meaning he was out working or at a bar, and all I could do was watch Double Dee's window from my own. The lights were out, like cold clouds had blocked the sunlight. I shut my eyes tight and breathed in deeply. Ith was midnight, it was close enough to tomorrow right? I could just walk over there and apologize and leave right? His friends had to be gone by now, right?

...Who was I kidding.

It wasn't likely the dork would even be awake this late. I opened my eyes slowly, looking over the picture perfect house that was already embedded in my memory one hundred times over. His birch tree scraped lightly against the side of the house, leading to the front of the house, to the flipping window...

I wasn't sure what force on earth popped the dumb idea of me to go climb a tree, a thin tree, at midnight, but I will say it was pretty compelling. The next thing I know, I hop out of bed and started pacing like a damn animal, eyeballing that stupid tree. It lead straight to the dorks window. Right up to the window, close enough to reach if I was careful enough. I walked over and stood next to the window just a little while longer. That stupid tree.

"I need to fix this, dork. Don't hate me too much for waking ya up." I grinned, and it reminded me of a mad man. I put my hand on my window glass, yearning to be on the other side of his. Was I really about to so stupidly sneak out, bug this poor kid, and so selfishly wake him up when he already had a long day as it is?

Yes. Yes I was.

It was 12:22, worn jeans were thrown on loosely over a wrinkled pair of boxers, twisting uncomfortably around my knees, I hardly had a shirt on (unless you count a horribly stretched and 'holey' tank-top cover up enough to call a shirt, then sure.) and sneakers, no socks. I was utterly and perfectly "bumming it." I could care less, because right now, I had a brainiac to wake up with a rude awakening, for damn good reason too.

I knew my dad wasn't home, but I still felt every reason to sneak down the steps quietly and slip out into the cool February night. The air smelled so thin and light, yet strong like the sharp scent of ice. My heart palpitated with a warm flood inside my chest at a rate of a mile a minute I swear. Upon looking at the pale blue house on the corner of the block, my chest felt like it caved in altogether. The wind suddenly drenched me in a blast of cool air, somehow I felt like the entire world was warning me to stay away. Stay clear of his path and he'll be better off. What can I say though? I'm selfish. I sprinted my way to the front lawn and tilted my head upward to the tall, thin, and wavering birch tree that led up to the dork's side bedroom window.

'_You've got one shot Barr, get inside or fall straight down on your ass. Better make it count.' _

With ease, from years of athletics and agility on my side, I spidered my way up about half way up the tree. Then the branches started getting a little too flimsy for comfort, and the window was still at least three feet away. Wondering if I should just risk it and jump to the roof ledge. Looking around, I snapped off a dead branch beside me and out stretched the appendage, rattling the window pane and tatted at the frame, over and over.

_Rat tat tat. Tata rat ratta tat. _

Nothing. I then brought my arm back like a lion tamer with a whip and beat the house. I bet this looked perfectly normal from anyone else who witnessed.

**_THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. _**

Finally, the window curtains parted, and a very sleepy Edd rubbed his eyes and he looked down. I grinned with eagerness, and I think he realized the fact that I was swaying ever so precariously on a branch rather than the fact that it was me. The asshole that made his life hell. The jerk who hurt and bugged him through the entire day, and he didn't notice me, but my situation on a stupid tree trying to see the dork. The first thing he did was frantically scramble to open the window, and once he did, once I had the chance to jump over the branches and fling to the window sill, that's when his frantic expression and the way he carried himself so suddenly shifted quicker than I could have ever thought. He looked to the wall, as if that was the actual object of attention worth all his anger.

"Kevin! Why are you here? Are you aware of how LATE it is!" His voice was rushed and close to raspy, I could see he was in a groggy state of fury, and even when it was all directed towards me, it was still adorable. I had the gall to grin like a big idiot and stand up. It was finally him, I could FINALLY talk to him.

"Yeah, I got that! I'm sorry, I was gonna grab you at school tomorrow but I can't sleep, hardly ate any dinner even though I'm fucking STARVING, you're just... Just listen to me, man. I've been trying to catch you all day!"

Edd pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I guess I hoped you would have gotten the ever so obvious hint that I wouldn't want you to." I almost lost my breath at the cold tone in his voice. Did I hurt him that badly?

"Dee, please. I'm trying so hard right now, and I'm being serious! I wouldn't be here in the middle of the flipping night for nothing!" I pleaded. Double Dee shook his head and sighed frustratedly. It was then that I noticed he refused to look at me.

"I would assume that much. Alright then, go on, I'm very tired and I would like to at least get 6 more hours before school."

"Why are you being so cruel? Dee, NONE of what I said was on you! Yarder was just pissing me off and-"

"Do you honestly think this is about today's predicament? Yes, I was upset over your outburst, but upon thinking, I realized that it wasn't your control to do so. It did, however, also lead me to think over some past outbursts of ours as well."

I nearly lost it, I nearly snapped again, I damn nearly jumped out of the window. I knew exactly what he was talking about.


	11. Chapter 11: Somehow

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

**Author's Note: sorry for the shorter chapter! Busy busy, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! This chapter is for a certain ****_bued _****in****my life and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Somehow**

Freshman Year, January

((Edd's POV))

"Of all the dumb shit this school could do, I couldn't begin to understand the idea of what the hell a Basket Boy Auction is going to do for fundraising." Kevin griped for what certainly was the fifth time today. His equipment rattled in his bag as we walked on our way to his baseball practice, as I did nearly everyday out of routine now. He seemed very off put by this event in particular that our high school was hosting. The auction featured a line of young men who would be, as I said, auctioned off to eligible 'bachelorettes' and set up on a date. It honestly wasn't the best idea in the world, but I suppose there wasn't any real harm in taking advantage of teenage hormones and emotion for the benefit of school funds. I smiled, stifling my giggles as to not upset my friend any more so. It had been nearly two months since we had started this strange relationship of ours. Kevin requested that I aid him with his grades with weekly tutoring sessions, and in return, I received something not a part of the "deal," but most gladly accepted either way. I gained his friendship once again, the one we had lost over the first two semesters of the year (even though it was a very bitter first week of reunion). He seemed driven to keep his towers high and secure, it was almost like talking to a man behind a concrete wall. I was never sure what drove him to become so distant, but it was what detached any hopes of friendship. He didn't seem one bit happy that he needed any help or any association with me, but as time went on, I started to open to him in hopes that it would invite him to do so as well, and it worked. We told each other everything now, starting talking even outside of tutoring sessions, Kevin even invited me out to a few of his games every blue moon. I was happy to have my ginger around constantly, his laughter was all too contagious, his bravery was remarkable, and in every way he amazed me everyday. Many people who saw us in hallways or in the library would say we were attached at the hip, that we were always around each other in some way, shape, or form, and it was true.

I loved that the most.

Kevin was, for lack of better word, a brute at times, but he had slowly became my best friend, and I would being lying if not to admit that at times I felt more so.

#

Present Day

"Come on Dee, that's bullshit you can't bring that up now and blame that on today's crap! Give me a break, you have no right to pin that on the reason I snapped. I was just mad at that idiot Yarder, he hurt you, I can tell he did and I couldn't take that look you had, I just-"

"Did you ever stop to think, for even a SECOND, why it was that his demeaning, vulgar words might have impacted me? You heard what he said, Kevin. I've only been labeled that horrendous word once before, and it wouldn't take a genius to point out that origin." His tone of voice screamed danger. This wasn't my Double Dee. The way he stood seemed animal, like he was preparing to pounce. His eyes still looked at anything but me, and at that moment, I was almost glad for that. I didn't want to see that merciless, broken glare of eyes that held glaciers.

"Dee... Please I didn't mean that either, you know that... Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Otherwise I wouldn't have lost my breath at the sight of you on that stupid auction list, I wouldn't have had dinner with you or cleaned you up TWICE, I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing, Edd! I don't know why, you bug the shit out of me sometimes because you can get under my skin and know me so easily, but I still stick around. I don't know why I'm always thinking of your stupid gapped teeth or blue eyes. I don't know why you make me feel sick to my stomach sometimes, I used to think it was the guilt but..."

"Is that why you pushed me away like just another discarded memory? Is this your reasoning for hurting me like you did?" He pleaded, his stance was much less assertive now. I could tell that so much struggled just on the very tips of his lips, I could tell this was the only answer Double Dee had ever wanted from anything. The only ruin in his life was me, and I knew it. All I did was ignore it, all I ever did to Edd was break him and leave him in the dust. I couldn't tell him though. I just couldn't. Telling Edd my answer, the answer I knew was true to every word, and really all it would take is three, but it would mean admitting it to myself. I can't.

_Please just forget what happened..._

_Bury it deeper. Maybe you'll get over it, Dee... It's what I've done for two years, and it worked until I remembered what is was I left behind..._

Through the long silence I felt the tension grow. Edd straightened again, breathing in sharply. I could tell, this was it. Two years of pain that I had so selfishly placed was about to come crashing through.

"Dee... Please-"

"No don't. You can't speak. You can't apologize for that anymore, we are FAR beyond that."

"No, listen-"

"No! I've had enough! You've run out of time for words Kevin Barr, you should have so long ago. You have no right, no right to do these things to me!"

Snap.

"I realize the actions I took were out of line, I realize how abhorrent my emotions and feelings were, I had no choice, they grew and festered and I couldn't control that, yet you blamed me for it. We were best friends, Kevin. We had everything, and I can't even begin to tell you how mortified I was that I had acted on my own thoughtless emotion and blind sight but I... You could have done anything else. Regardless of what you felt, you so childishly disregarded that I was human too! That those words, THAT word would have destroyed me for years after! That I had a heart on my sleeve and I'm sorry that I so mistakenly gave that to you! I..." Edd struggled, months and months of words just hovered over his lips. I was so glad he let some of it out, but he was still holding back. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I knew I hurt him, but it wasn't until now that I realized I didn't just do that, I broke him. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before. I prevented the trust he gave to me to ever come back again. I killed any chance of fixing this entirely. I could have just done things so easily and all I did was act so selfishly because I was so stupid. I was afraid.

"Double Dee... Look, I just... I'm so, so sorry-"

"I forgive you for today's altercation, I realize those were emotions you couldn't control and I understand that more than you could seemingly ever understand." His voice implied with venomous lining that his shot had been fired, but I was practically bleeding out already, what's another blow to the heart? "I'll accept your aid in the basket boy auction. With certainty, I will trust you with this final task, but I fear this will be our last escapade, Kevin Barr. There's far to much history to call our... relationship normal anymore." His eyes flickered to me, finally, just a quick glance, but to me it felt hours long. I could see the pain that I dug so deeply in those blues... They always seemed to get me, and it was then that I realized why.

I couldn't tell why, but at that moment that his eyes looked at me, I wanted to just... Hold him. I wanted to be the one he came to for everything again. I wanted him to be MY dork again, I wanted his tears to be mine to wipe away and his shaking breath to ease with my own. As much as I regretted it, I wanted every second and feeling of freshman year to come crashing through right then. I wanted to act on my emotions now. I wanted to sit with him and study, or eat all the dumb healthy junk food he had on the couch with a movie. I wanted Double Dee to kiss me again. I wanted to kiss him. It was an irritable magnetic pull that I still so heavily resisted. It was unbearable.

'_Woah... No. Barr. You are losing it, no. It's the guilt man, you don't like him like that. Not like that... Stop it stop itstopitstopitstopitstop-' _

Double Dee suddenly shoved a plush package into my chest. The faint smell of detergent and fabric softener graced my nostrils. I looked down to my sweater and shut my eyes slowly in what almost felt like heart ache.

"I believe that is yours.. Thank you for your help today, but if it's alright with you, I will show you to the door now." He huffed in exhaustion, but I knew he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. He walked down the steps with his lanky grace, with that slight trudge of exhaustion and I couldn't help but feel a phantom smile tug at my lips for a bit. Only for a second though. As I stepped out into the cold February night, I caught a glimpse of his eyes once again. Blue, now like merciless glaciers rather than warm pools of start dust. I wondered if they were always so cold, or if I was the one who stole all the life that I thought they once held. The door closed with a quiet click behind me, and I was alone to the mercy of my head again. I didn't want to leave him. With all the regret in the world I jogged over to my house again, slipped out of my jeans, and once more felt the tangles sheets on my bed that I felt like I hadn't felt for decades. The entire house seemed alien to me, like the towering walls were suddenly so suffocating. I looked over to his room again, the soft light of his bed room lamp dying, snuffed out so quickly and I was left with a cold view of the silent house with a broken dork once more.

I'm going to fix us Double Dee, we will be friends again, and I'm gonna take back everything.

Somehow.

#

Freshman Year

"I gotta 'nother game Saturday if you wanna go again, it's out of town though... But I'll talk to coach 'bout letting you ride with us again, yeah?" Kevin beamed with that pleading look in his eyes that he perfected to the level of irresistible.

"Honestly Kevin, your grammar nearly knocks me over at times. What was that you so horribly butchered? Did you mean 'I HAVE another game this Saturday?' 'I'll talk to my coach, or coach Douglas, about allowing you to accompany us on the bus again.' You are honestly killing me." I scolded. He only seemed to grin wider, knowing my distaste for his manner of speaking at times.

"Okay, MOM. I'm sorry I don't read the dictionary like it's my flipping life line!"

"Honestly. Some days I wonder if I should tutor you in English as well." I smirked slightly. "Yes, I would very much enjoy joining your team on the bus ride over to your game, only of you are certain I won't be a burden! If there isn't enough room, I will stay home."

"Dee, how many times do I have to tell you, you're nothing but the absolute hype of the team! You could never be, what did you call it? And BURDEN? I don't think the definition of the word could come anywhere close to the definition of Double Dork, so don't sweat it!" He grinned and wrapped a heavy arm around my shoulder, draping it over as if my neck was a cast sling. I rolled my eyes, adjusting my hat that he had shifted back.

"There was a compliment in there somewhere I'm sure." I giggled along side him. My heart burned with an almost painfully warm glow that I only felt around him. His laugh broke through in hearty, pure bursts.

"Alright, so it's set, Saturday you're coming to Lemon Brooke with us!" He smiles, that smile that I realized he only made for me. His eyes looked astonishing in the sunlight. I couldn't help some regrettable urge in my gut, the one that had suddenly been rising for weeks.

"Yes, so it seems. I'll be at your house by seven?"

"Sounds good Dee, gotta go now though. Wish me luck Dorkus!" He called back so cockily as he jogged off to the locker rooms. I simply smiled back, with all the hope in the world that I wouldn't do something stupid with that smile someday.


	12. Chapter 12: Fix Me

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Author's Note: thank you so much for all the love and reviews for this silly little story! Haha, I have something kind of cute for the ending, so I hope you guys stick around 'til then! I am the WORST updater on earth so I apologize, life got crazy busy recently. Also, happy birthday to me :)

So without further ado...

Chapter 12

Fix Me

((Edd's POV))

The morning started so much earlier than I wished. I surprisingly fell into a light slumber shortly after my brute of a neighbor left, after he decided to barge in through my bedroom window that is. Though that didn't stop the dreams of my merciless mind from taking root in my subconscious. Conclusively, I woke up close to 4:00 AM and never fell back into any sort of rest, so I started my morning routine. I got up, showered, dressed (in one of Kevin's prepared outfits for me), brushed, ate a very small breakfast (which I admittedly didn't finish), and completed my routine all before 6:00 AM. I wasn't sure what had given me the energy so early in the morning, but something in me burned with this buzz, and I had a feeling it was to last through the day. I would deplete every bit of it by the end of it though, seeing that I had school today and a very determined ginger on my hands.

As I sped through the house, I regrettably found myself glancing to the Barr residence across the street every time I had passed a window with a clear view to it. The curtains of the top window were spread open wide, leaving a noticeable difference compared to the rest of the shut off house. The sun had barely let it's light pool into a shallow luminescence, and yet Kevin's lamp light was on. Had he slept at all? It wasn't hard to imagine why it was that that was a plausible question, but it only lead me to wonder if I had indeed gone too far. I rarely ever snap the way I do, after all, the stereotype does say "the nicer they are, the nastier they CAN be." I never liked to think I was that horrific in the heat of the moment, but I've had plenty stories from Ed and Eddy as to how cold a room can grow when "my head isn't on right" within the day. Kevin was a different case though. It wasn't an unfortunate set of circumstances, it wasn't bad timing nor coincidence. He had that coming for years, and I wouldn't be lying to say I had still yet to unleash every bit of pain I hid from that boy. He was a meddlesome fool if he was to believe I would forgive him for breaking me as he did... As much as I adore his company and having him as close as I do now, he made it abundantly clear as to how wrong this ordeal was back then. I shouldn't be getting as dangerously close to him once more as I am doing so now. He needed to be reminded where we stood... Why he was here and what was to be done. This isn't a chance at redemption for Kevin, in fact at the most I would say this is his only chance at a proper farewell.

As I finished cleaning the kitchen counter, I wrung out my dish towel and flipped the kitchen light off, making my way up my stairs once more to retrieve my bag and keys. Talking one final look in my bathroom mirror, I adjusted my jacket and hat, then headed out of my front door.

Small flurries fell from the grey morning sky, and the air smelled of ice. It wasn't likely we were to get any ice storms, but I can only assume a cold front would be coming in later in the day. I stepped off of my porch and glanced up at Kevin's house. I adjusted my scarf and looked up to the tall abode, the top bedroom light still on and the shadow of what I can only assume was the troublesome ginger shuffled and loomed on the visible ceiling. I glanced away and continued on my way around the bend of the cul-de-sac, making my way to Ed's home. It became a routine through the years of our friendship to always head to school together, the trio of Ed's. I was usually the first awake and prepped for the day, so I was the one to make sure the other two would be on time. I walked, my lanky figure striding onward as my shoes slapped quietly on the cracked and stained concrete sidewalk below me. I loved every bit of this cul-de-sac. The many stains and marks on these walkways could tell a story that only few would remember, and the many nooks and hideaways all held it's own secret contribution to the small speck of town known as home and Peach Creek.

As I strode in through the wooden fence of Ed's backyard, I tapped lightly on the basement window as to wake him, or at the most make himself decent for my arrival. I then made my way over to the front porch and pushed the faded yellow button of the doorbell. The lock clicked just moments later and the second ginger in this small neighborhood greeted me with dark eyes and messy hair. Sarah dead panned an exhausted look in my direction, but I couldn't be certain her focus was entirely on me, or anything for that matter.

"Right on time Double Dee." she yawned largely, smacking her jaw in her slow wake. "You know where to find him..." Her arm dropped slowly from the door and she trudged back to the couch where the large television in the back of the living room blared it's nonsense. Sarah was certainly a character, and a very beautiful one with age might I add. Her hips curved in a small, barely detectable hourglass form and her fiery hair was layered and long, spiking in every which way with her messy "bed-head" still in place. She grew up like the rest of us did, and though a year younger, she matured and aged quite well. It was an interesting change once her loud, controlling ways softened with maturity's responsibilities.

I smiled, closing the door quietly behind me as I made my way to the basement door and prepared myself for the unpleasant stench wafting up from what ever the source may have been. Ed cleaned up only slightly, ever. He always had the mind of a teenage boy, with messy sheets, drawers that were so filled with unfolded clothes they didn't close right, and a mountainous collection of CDs and movies by his fossil of a television set. Maturity has yet to greet him... But his company is a nice reminder of how we once were as children. I could honestly say I loved Ed and Eddy like brothers, Ed being closer to me. As I stepped down the creaking wooden stairs, I first saw Ed sitting up in bed with a dry stream of drool down the left of his cheek. His short hair stringed in awkward angles and positions, and a shirt was nowhere to be found. I could only hope he at the very LEAST had some sort of bottoms on under his stained sheets. The room smelled of old mold and grease, a curling scent that I had fortunately grown used to.

"Hiya Double Dee..." Ed slurred in his sleepy state. His low voice was raspy and slow.

"Good morning to you, Ed! Sleep well? You certainly seem like you have." I joyously greeted. I was definitely more energetic this morning. I could easily blame a slow state of slight anxiety. I needed to keep on my toes and not hint at anything off at all, I would have plenty on my plate at school as it was.

"I had a weird dream.. But I slept good."

"You slept WELL, Ed." I subconsciously corrected. He nodded with a slow, large yawn.

"Mhmm..." His eyes were hardly open.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll wait out here and make your bed if you like." I offered, to which he nodded and slid out of his magenta comforter.

'Thank goodness, he's wearing... Swim trunks?' I stared at Ed's strange choice of sleepwear a moment before glancing away and finding a clean spot to sit on the arm of his favorite reclining chair.

Nearly fourty minutes later, it was almost 7:30, and it was time to hope Eddy was awake and ready to avoid any chances of tardiness, then head off to the short walk to school.

"Oh, Eddy! Are you awake?" Ed's voice boomed as he ruggedly sprinted over to Eddy's bedroom window on the right side of his home. Ed tapped on his window and beamed, waiting for his idol to reply to his excitable greetings. Eddy trudged out of his door onto his porch.

"Yeah I'm up Lumpy, hold your horses..." Eddy grumbled, fumbling with his keys and locking the door behind him. His baggy jeans rippled in the small breeze and his wet hair remained stringy and messy. Eddy was the type of person to sleep at a decent time, and still wake up exhausted.

"Good morning to you, Eddy." I greeted warmly, to which I was returned with a nod and a sleepy yawn. He hunched his shoulders and zipped up his jacket with a scowl, never being one for cold weather. I simply smiled as Ed leaped around in the icy, glazed over grass beside the walkway we marched upon. A slowly rising, writhing feeling in my gut took root and suddenly an overwhelming wash of anxiety and dread loomed over every step closer I took to school. Today would be an ordeal, and I couldn't say I was in any way excited for it, not even the merciful thought of it soon to be over with. I found it bizarre to dread school, I almost never, never a day in my life, never dreaded the thought of school. This entire basket boy situation was a farce burden on me, and I hated the thought of what it lead to. Nothing but attention and involvement from people, more importantly one person, I could have walked the rest of my life without.

"What's got you in a knot, sock head? Forgot to grab your library card on the way out?" Eddy sneered next to me. His tired eyes looked ahead in exhaustion and discomfort. I simply sighed and breathed slowly.

"You could say a certain headache is on my mind." I replied with every intention of dropping his question.

"You mean a certain red-head? Forget about him, if he gives yah trouble, Ed and I will deal with it. He's done enough damage to my face, I won't let him to jack shit to you. Nothing to it!" He wavered it off like it wasn't as big a deal as he considered it on the inside. I knew every bit of Kevin Barr's existence annoyed Eddy to no end, and I could never figure out why as children. Now we are grown up, now I see his true colors, and now I could see why.

((Kevin's POV))

To say I got no sleep last night would be an understatement. I paced, I rocked, I damn near had a mental breakdown after I got back from his cold ass house. I wanted double dee like no other. I NEEDED him in my life. I don't care how... I just do. I'm going fucking insane. I'm beyond exhausted, I can't eat, I cant sleep, I can't THINK knowing he's hating my very existence.

I hobbled down my stair steps and started up my morning routine of making some last minute coffee. It was already nearly 7:30, and I wanted nothing more than to bolt out of here and see him. I wish I could have given him a ride home even though he hated bikes, or I wish it was me he walked to school with everyday. Every chance I got, I looked out of a front room window just to see if he was out, if just by any chance I could see him passing by, to see if he was okay... I sound fucking insane.

"I take it your pacing didn't help?" A gruff voice behind me stepped in. I whipped around to reveal the dark auburn hair and rough build that was my Dad. I hardly ever saw the guy, I didn't even hear him come home this morning. His face with etched with concern, so I probably looked insane too, huh?

"Ah crap, did I keep you up?" I winced at the thought. I respected my pops like no other. He was a hard working, burly guy who had a hell

of a work ethic and aspirations to spare. He worked at the Jaw Breaker factory about a forty-five minute drive out of town, and I hardly saw him since he always worked late, but that respect never faltered. He was one of the nicest guys I knew, but he also had an iron back bone. To say I looked up to him would be an understatement.

"Keep me up? I'm sure you kept the whole neighborhood up with your racket. Who do you think you are, sneaking out on a school night?" He demanded. I winced, busted.

"Look, Pop, Dad, I didn't... It wasn't.. I didn't do nothin', I was-"

"Save it. I got up the second I heard you leaping off your bed. Watched you through the front window you num-nuts. If you were heading out for trouble, you're sure as hell bad at sneaking out. Didn't take long to realize you're not headed for trouble with the ridiculous get-up you were in." My dad looked at me sternly, but I could tell that a small hint of humor was still there with his twinging smile he was fighting. I couldn't help but fight my own.

"So... You knew?" I asked with a small voice. He nodded and looked out the front room window from where we stood. Edd's house was still in perfect view.

"What business you have with that Vincent kid, I couldn't tell, and I really don't want to know what kind of relationship you two have. All I have to say is this, son. You sure as hell have never looked this beat in your life, and that saying something. I've had to put up with your tantrums and baseball losses all your life! You'd think I would know what this look is... But it's different now, huh? You have a great deal of pain in your look, Kevin, and that's not a good look for a Barr. You better get your ass moving, get to school, and fix what you need to fix in any way possible. That's not my demand, it's advice to save your ass. I don't care what you do boy, you just fix things with that Vincent kid." He looked at me with determination, smiling wide with his mustache stretching across his features. I couldn't believe what I was hearing honestly. I just beamed and nodded, yelling a "Thanks pops!" as I bolted up the stairs, showered, got dressed, and sprinted out into the garage to start up my beautiful bike, and get the hell on my way. There was no way I was letting my Double Dork go. Not this time.


	13. Chapter 13: Repetition

Title: Basket Boy

Rating: T (Teens +)

Pairing: Kevin / Edd (Double D

Summary: Peach Creek High School's annual 'Basket Boy Auction' was here, and Edd somehow lands on the roster. Kevin Barr, past basket boy and current highest bid of the school, decides to step in and help the dork at least get one bid, no matter how low. Edd is so very confused, but slowly starts to change. He's turning some heads, and he's liking it. Kevin couldn't be more pleased with his creation, just not the outcome of attention for a mouse that he wants all to himself.

Authors note: alright, alright! Fine! I'll continue this story! Haha I do oh so love it, I've just got so much to do! Life starts for me soon, with college applications and all of the fun stuff... So I've been busy busy! But hell, I'll give this story another go :) hope you enjoy this super special chapter! Get ready for even more high school drama!

**Chapter 13**

**Repetition **

((Kevin's POV))

My hair was forming it's own solidified forms of shower water and shampoo that didn't quite rinse off in my haste. I didn't even care enough to wear my helmet nor check myself in the mirror before I left. I couldn't even confidently say I had my wallet and license on me, but none of it mattered. Right now, I needed to do something, I needed to see Edd and say anything.

With the worlds worst parking job before my eyes, I hopped off my bike and immediately locked my eyes on the pastel blue car that was Nazz's stout buggy. I jogged over and checked inside for the blonde, tapping on the window. Her short flow of tussled, golden locks whipped up and her pale blue eyes looked at me. She opened her door, and returned to the make-up work she was finishing up on her lashes.

"What's up, dude? Yikes, you look like a train wreck..." She uneasily stated. "Still worked up about yesterday?" I leaned over the top of the car and dipped my head into the door frame.

"Yes. Yes I am, I feel sick to my stomach. I want... Like I NEED to do something stupid, like... now." I replied with eagerness. She flipped her foundation mirror to a close and looked at me with concern.

"And doing something stupid is a great addition to your case, how? I don't see how being an even bigger idiot benefits you, Kevin..." She shook her head, her warm blue eyes shockingly scared almost.

"I don't know, Nazz, but I'm going fucking insane. What do I even do? What do I SAY to the kid? Even my dad got onto me for it!"

"Your dad? What the hell did you do to get your dad in on this?" Nazz started her climb out of the car, forcing me to stand back.

"He saw me sneaking out last night to go see him and... He just yelled and wouldn't hear a word. Shit, Nazz, there's something wrong me." I slumped against her car. Nazz shot me a look I hadn't seen before. I was beat, and my dad was right, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I almost heard those gears in her head starting to turn ever so slowly. It wasn't wicked, it wasn't a double meaning to it, it was genuine. It was an answer. The answer.

"...Kevin..." She slid onto the cars side ever so slowly, as if approaching a scared kid. Her breath shuddered. I couldn't tell if it was the cold or the sudden realization. Bomb upon bomb dropped and ripped into the pit of my stomach. I knew she knew. I couldn't care. I didn't care. I want it over with, I can't stand hiding anymore. I hurt him. I'm hurting her. I fucked up. There's only one way to fix this.

"Kevin... You know you can tell me anything, but... I have to ask." Nazz didn't look at me. Her heart was throbbing, I could tell. I hoped I wouldn't ruin that pretty face with trails of mascara down her cheeks. I shut my eyes and clenched my fist. Why was this all so hard? Why is this fucking game so awful?

"Go ahead, Nazz. You of all people have the right to know..." I shuddered out.

"No. I don't. I can name someone else who is way more needing of this answer but... I'm selfish, what can I say. I'm your best friend.." She gave a weak slug to my arm and sniffled. "It's okay... I don't care who you... What you... It's okay. Really." She attempted to recover her senses for me.

"That's not why I didn't tell you..." I whispered. "I'm not afraid of what you would think."

"..so it's true? Then... What are you afraid of?"

"Admitting it to myself." I opened my eyes and looked up to the front school steps. The bell would ring soon. I couldn't face him. We shared first period. That fucking math class that I flipped out in the same day he was put on that god damn list. The day I gave him the note. The day I came over and ... Saw him again. Him.

"Nazz... What do I do? I need help..." I mumbled. I can't say I was ever in my lifetime as broken as I was right then. I felt low. My chest felt burning cold and tightened in the worst ways. My heart throbbed and my head hurt so horribly.

"Kevin Barr... Own it. Say it, admit it, and accept that. Do it." Nazz flared with almost a hint of hostility. I couldn't blame her. I never would. I couldn't get my thoughts together, I couldn't get my throat to open and work the way it should. I was so tired, so, so tired. I wanted out. I wanted this game of cat and mouse to end, and I wanted Edd gone and out of my life... or all mine. Nazz was right, I had to say it. It was so stupid. I wouldn't have chased him and he wouldn't be haunting me the way he does if this was NOTHING! I needed him off that auction list. I needed him to forgive me. I needed to say anything!

"Kevin." Nazz pressed. I still couldn't talk, in fact I felt like it was getting harder to breathe. My fingertips twitched and tingled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my stomach twisted and knotted with jitters before I went numb.

"Kevin?" She sounded like she was concerned now. Her touch burned my skin and I suddenly jumped back. My foot slipped on the sleet covered asphalt and I tumbled to the ground. My head hit a patch of frozen snow and I cried out. I felt like there were bugs all over me, crawling centipedes and disgusting roaches. On me, over me, everywhere. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't figure out why. Nazz was here, I hadn't blacked out. I'm awake. Am I dying?

"Kev, I'm gonna get help okay?" She sounded hysterical.

"NO! No ... Help I'm.. I'm fine... I'm okay!" My breathing, my breath, where is it fucking going!?

"Kevin? Kevin! What's wrong?" Nazz yelped.

"What's going on?" Another voice trailed forward.

No.

"I don't know! We were just talking and he just blacked out!" Nazz was in desperation. I could tell she was hesitant at first to the origin of the voice.

I'm okay, I'm okay, god dammit get a hold of yourself, Barr!

"Kevin. Listen to me. Can you hear me?"

Why are you here...

"I'm here."

Haven't I caused you enough trouble?

"Kevin listen to me. We are at school, you're not in danger. You're safe."

"I... Can't... Breathe..." I heaved in oxygen so selfishly. All mine. Please be mine. You're here... You're all mine.

"Yes, you can. You're alright... Slowly now. Breathe in, ... and out."

How are you here?

"The hells wrong with shovel chin? Come on Double Dee, we're gonna be late, and for once I give a shit about that." Fucking, Eddy.

"Come on guys, leave them be. Trust me." Nazz...

"Hell no! I don't trust that ginger with Double Dee!" Eddy again...

"Eddy! Please, you and Ed follow Nazz and I'll find you later... Please. I'll be alright." Him.

Voices bounded back and forth, I tried to focus on them, I tried so hard to focus on reality. I can't handle this. I can't. I'm losing it...

It felt like minutes long. I opened my eyes and we were alone. The parking lot was silent. Small flurries were faint and blurred to me. The world stopped spinning so hypnotically and I could focus. I could see him. I could see his tired eyes, the dull blue in their gaze. His soft hands held my hand and his other rested on my cheek. We sat between Nazz's car and another, kneeling in the snow. I couldn't feel warmer inside, because he was here. The bell rang with haste, and still, he didn't move.

"I forgive you for today's altercation, I realize those were emotions you couldn't control and I understand that more than you could seemingly ever understand."

"Kevin? Can you hear me now?" His sweet voice sounded tired. I shouldn't feel this way...

but I understand now, Dee.

I'm gonna do something stupid.

So I hope you will understand too.

((Edd's POV))

A severe panic attack. I didn't think people like Kevin Barr would ever know the feeling, even the very label I would assume to be foreign to him, and it likely is. I wiped off the snow from the back of his head and stayed with him. The horrible person that had so grotesquely taken a toll in my heart. I hated him. I hated him and his selfish nature. I hated the way I always craved his attention, and how in times like this, I still so selfishly wanted to be the only one there for him. Slowly, his breathing returned to it's normal state and ever so slowly he came back. His eyes looked focused on only me. Dazed.

I wondered how he felt. Broken? Lost? Confused? I couldn't imagine. I've only had two encounters with such horror in my lifetime, and it would be an understatement to call them unpleasant inconveniences. I hoped this wasn't something he frequently had, thankfully I hadn't.

His forest green eyes slowly focused on me. His pupils wide and comforting. Some sickening part of me enjoyed the sight. Kevin Barr, for once in his life, getting taste of my life. What he did. I hated it.

"Kevin? Can you hear me now?" I mustered all the concern and compassion I had in me for him.

Slowly his hands slid up my neck so enticingly and cupped my face. I hadn't even noticed when his arms somehow made it on me. The world grew stationary as he looked me dead in the eyes with a look of, dare I say, hunger engraved in them. Like a cat staring enticingly at a mouse, wondering when to pounce. I froze, unsure of what was going to transpire. A threat? A thank you? ... No.

I know that look.

Ever so slowly he leaned forward with a backwards determination. His eyes never left mine, they searched for a resistance. I wanted to bolt right then, but I didn't. I had to know. What was on his mind? What did he think? Was Kevin going to kiss me?

His expression slowly contorted into a pained grimace and he dropped his hands. They slid down in defeat and wrapped around my shoulders. My knees hit the cold snow beside his thighs and I was suddenly wrapped in an encasing embrace. He shuddered and whimpered like nothing I had ever heard before. He buried his face into the nape of my neck and breathed in shakily. In that moment I knew...

I had broken him.

"Edd, please..."

I knew how he had felt in that very moment. I knew that then and there on out, the tables had turned. For so long after what had happened between us, I was so desperate to get the very same pleas out of me. Now he was.

The feeling made me sick to my stomach.

"It's okay, Kevin..." But I refuse to be a monster. "I'm here... You're safe, I'm here." I hugged him tightly, my long arms encasing him now, burying him into my chest as I let him whimper.

"No, it's not. I know I fucked up and I know that I hurt you and..."

"Kevin..." I started, trying my best to remain calm and pace myself. I wanted to cry. "We... You can't fix that. You just can't. It happened and I can't really say I forgive you without lying... The very thought of it makes my stomach still painfully knot. It hurts..." Slowly my eyes started to shut and water, the edges of my mouth started to twitch in a forced frown. "It hurt to say at the very least... Yet seeing you again still made me so jubilant and I can easily say I was repulsed by that." I said with an almost uneasily monotone voice. Kevin flinched as if that was a physical blow. There was a long pause.

"Does it hurt to be near me?" He asked slowly, eyes watering again. I only sighed silently and looked down. Easily, I felt the boy crumble.

"I... Kevin if you want the truth, I want to forgive you. I want things to return to our past friendship. Back before I made that horrendous mistake." The words felt like mud in my mouth, I couldn't entirely tell if I meant it. Kevin looked farther away, as if the tilt of his head would send him physically further.

"That's not..." His voice painfully cracked under this sudden pain he portrayed and he hiccuped in a small sob.

"I'm sorry... I know I fucked up so bad, Dee. I swear, if you..." He looked up at me and grabbed my shoulders again "If you let me, I can fix this, I can fix you, us!" Again, his voice painfully cracked as sobs started to succumb his sweet voice. He was desperate... He was so desperate to take back a moment and a years worth of neglect be torment. He remained ever pleading and reminded me of a child begging his mother for a toy. He was determined, more than I had seen before, to get through to me. Suddenly, I realized how dangerous that was.

I can't get close. He needs to go...

My face contorted into a grimace as I looked into his beautiful eyes and stared.

I could still stare so easily.

Slowly my body rose with this surge of need, and I quaked ever so slightly.

((Kevin's POV))

He was so close. He was so damn close yet miles and miles away. His eyes looked broken, and I wanted to catch him in my arms and hold the kid, let him get anything he needed out. I knew damn well that I didn't deserve forgiveness. Never in the slightest... But I can't stand knowing I fucked him up beyond belief, I hate myself for it. Then he froze, and his face scrunched up in this grimace like he had just heard the worst thing. His eyes shut tightly and I suddenly panicked again. "Dee? Hey, you okay-"

His body shot forward in a speed I wasn't prepared for. My back suddenly hit the ice again, and I only stared upwards to the blue sky. His shadow loomed over me like approaching fire, and the cold flurries of the morning singed with it strangely. Softer lips than I ever could imagine were planted on mine with a resilient fervor, and I resisted all urge to move. It was familiar... So damn familiar. This time, though, I didn't want to get up and shove him off. I didn't want to scream at him for messing with my head. I didn't want to punch the kid for harassing me. Instead my hands gripped at the snow below me almost painfully, trying my best somehow think, try to realize what exactly I was feeling on that moment. I hated my blank thoughts.

Think. Think you idiot!

I can't...

His lips are on mine. He's mine. He's kissing me again. He's here... Why does it matter? You've kissed plenty of people. This shouldn't feel this different...

But...

He's a boy.

Kevin, he's a boy. He is a dude, he's a guy! You're not gay, you don't like him like that! Kevin listen, come on. He's a dude. Get him off!

Get him off.

...

But he's here.

But this feels...

Perfect.


End file.
